


She's a Demon (Versione Italiana)

by Aurora1994



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: (G!P), AU, Altri Tag e Avvisi nelle Note Capitolo, Conflitti interiori, Elementi Soprannaturali, Genere: Horror; Mistero; Romantico, Multi, Nicole Haught come Personaggio Soprannaturale, OCC - Freeform, Presenza di Sesso, Riferimenti all'Opera Dracula di Bram Stoker, Sangue e Violenza, vampiri - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1994/pseuds/Aurora1994
Summary: Nicole è una donna sadica, fredda e crudele; le ragioni che la spingono a compiere ciò che compirà, sono dettate da una sete inestinguibile di sangue. Ma la donna dai capelli rossi non sa ancora che tutto il suo mondo sta per collassare sotto il peso della verità, una verità scomoda che nasconde più misteri di quanti ne sveli.Forse sarà la giovane Waverly Earp a scaldare il suo freddo cuore, o forse, sarà la sua rovina.OrWaverly continuava a guardare il volto di Nicole, "da quanto tempo hai trentatré anni?"Nicole serrò la mascella, ma continuò a sorridere, "cosa vuoi dire?" Chiese."Sei fredda come il ghiaccio, sei forte e... e sembra che tu vada in giro solo di notte..."
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 8





	1. La Donna dai Rossi Capelli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fan Italiani di Wynonna Earp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fan+Italiani+di+Wynonna+Earp).



> -o- Attenzione: Tentativo di Stupro in Questo Capitolo. -o-
> 
> Il Titolo di Quest'Opera è Anche un Canzone del Gruppo Metal "Lordi".
> 
> Buona Lettura.

**She's a Demon**

**(Lei è un Demone)**

**1**

La notte era nera, più nera della pece, così come le nuvole: sarebbe arrivata una tempesta, era solo questione di minuti, forse, solo di secondi.  
La figura camminava senza fretta, godendosi l'oscurità e l'elettricità dell'aria. Il vento gelido non feriva la sua pelle poichè essa era più fredda della stessa porcellana.  
I suoi rossi capelli sembravano immuni alla forza del vento: rimenavano perfettamente in posa, quasi trattenuti da una forza invisibile.  
La pioggia cominciò a cadere, da prima dolcemente, ma con grosse gocce, poi divenne una vera e propria alluvione.  
La figura misteriosa si fermò: aveva sentito qualcosa.  
Qualche secondo dopo, i fari di un auto penetrarono l'oscurità, la figura lasciò la strada: non voleva essere vista.  
La macchina la superò, probabilmente l'autista non aveva notato la sua presenza.   
C'era qualcosa di sbagliato, nella traiettoria del veicolo, sembrava procedere a zig zag.  
La figura scosse la testa: -stupidi umani.-  
Le ruote dell'auto persero definitivamente aderenza e l'auto finì fuori strada, ribaltandosi.  
La figura stava per oltrepassare il veicolo, del tutto indifferente della sorte dell'autista, ma poi arrivò un odore, odore di sangue.  
La figura si leccò le labbra: era davvero delizioso.  
Si avvicinò lentamente alla macchina e, senza nessuno sforzo, rimise il veicolo sulle quattro ruote.  
Guardò all'interno.  
"Merda. " Disse, osservando il viso della ragazza che era alla guida.

<0> <0>

"Dov'è? Dov'è mia sorella Waverly? " Wynonna Earp percorse correndo il corridoio del pronto soccorso.  
"Wynonna, Waverly sta bene." Neadly fermò la corsa della donna, "sta riposando ora, le hanno dato dei sonniferi e della morfina, ma ti assicuro che si rimetterà molto presto."  
"Che cosa le è successo? " Wynonna cercò di guardare oltre le spalle di Nedley, per indovinare la stanza di Waverly.  
"Ha perso il controllo della macchina, probabilmente a causa della pioggia." Nedley indicò una sedia a Wynonna, in modo che lei si sedesse.  
"Le avevo detto che doveva far sostituire quelle gomme: erano troppo lisce. " Wynonna scosse la testa, "dov'è successo? "  
"All'inizio di Purgatory, pochi metri oltre il cartello." Disse Randy. "E' stata una giovane donna a portarla qui. " Randy si guardò attorno, come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
"Dov'è? Vorrei ringraziarla."   
Nedley stava per rispondere, ma una voce alle loro spalle li fece sussultare entrambi.  
"Non serve ringraziare, ho fatto quello che avrebbe fatto chiunque. " Una donna molto alta fece un passo verso Wynonna e Randy.  
Wynonna rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, studiando la donna che aveva davanti: era alta almeno un metro e ottanta, aveva dei capelli rossi come l'inferno, gli occhi quasi dello stesso colore, la pelle era pallida e il suo viso magro ed austero; indossava una felpa nera e dei jeans dello stesso colore, ai piedi calzava degli stivali in cuoio nero, con delle cuciture bianche.  
C'era qualcosa di assolutamente perfetto e sbagliato in quella donna, qualcosa di minaccioso ed attraente... qualcosa di soprannaturale.  
La donna dai capelli neri ebbe la sensazione di vederci qualcosa di famigliare.  
"Grazie... uhm...? " Wynonna porse la mano verso la donna dai capelli rossi, ignorando il suo istinto, che le suggeriva di scappare o attaccare la donna.  
"Sono Nicole, Nicole D. Haught. " Si presentò la donna, ignorando completamente la mano di Wynonna.  
"Grazie, Nicole. " Wynonna guardò gli occhi della donna, prima sembravano quasi rossi, mentre ora, parevano avere una sfumatura viola.  
"Ora proprio devo andare, è stato un piacere incontrarti, Wynonna Earp." Sorrise.  
Wynonna spalancò gli occhi, "come conosci il mio nome? " Si alzò in piedi, pronta a combattere.  
"Probabilmente sono stato io... " intervenne Nedley.  
"Chi non conosce Wynonna Earp, la cacciatrice di demoni." Nicole sorrise alla donna mora.  
"Non ti ho mai vista da queste parti... " Wynonna rimase sul chi vive. La persona che aveva davanti sembrava umana, ma c'era qualcosa di davvero sbagliato in lei.  
"Infatti non sono di qui, vengo da molto lontano." Nicole continuava a sorridere.  
"Cosa ti porta a Purgatory? "  
La donna dai capelli rossi sembrò pensarci per qualche secondo, " forse l'avventura, forse l'amore, chi può dirlo."  
Wynonna stava per aggiungere qualcosa, ma la voce di un infermiere la distrasse: "Earp? " Chiese.  
"Sono io. Sono la sorella di Waverly Earp." Wynonna si concentrò su di lui.  
"Ah bene, sua sorella ha bisogno di qualche ora di riposo, ha una piccola ferita alla testa, ma se vuole domani mattina potrà tornare a casa. " Disse l'infermiere.  
"Grazie mille. Quando potrò vederla?"  
"Anche adesso, se vuole. Ma l'avviso che sta riposando."  
Wynonna annuì, poi si voltò verso Nicole: non aveva finito con la rossa.   
Ma la donna era sparita.

Nicole aveva approfittato della distrazione di Wynonna e Nedley per dissolversi.  
Ora fissava il volto di Waverly che dormiva tranquilla, del tutto ignara della presenza di Nicole.  
"Cosa dovrei fare con te?" Nicole si avvicinò al volto di Waverly, l'odore del suo sangue era quasi inebriante.  
"Forse avrei dovuto ucciderti." Spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso di Waverly.  
"Dopotutto, non sono venuta in questo posto per te... ma..."  
Waverly si agitò nel sonno.  
"Non sapevo che la cacciatrice avesse una sorella così carina, inoltre tu..." Nicole sorrise, il pensiero di possederla era davvero invitante. Lascio vagare lo sguardo sul rilievo del seno della ragazza e si leccò le labbra.  
La donna dai capelli rossi udì dei passi: delle persone si avvicinavano alla stanza.  
"Ci vediamo presto, Waverly Earp." Sussurrò Nicole, prima di volatilizzarsi nel nulla.  
Waverly aprì gli occhi d'improvviso, aveva avuto la sensazione che qualcosa le avesse toccato le labbra.  
"Oh, Dio! Piccola!"  
"Wynonna, c'era qualcuno qui...! Perchè mi trovo qui?" Waverly guardò la sorella con un'espressione interrogativa dipinta in volto.  
"Stai bene!" Wynonna abbracciò la sorella, con forse troppo impeto e trasporto.  
"Wynonna... non riesco a respirare..." disse Waverly, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta morsa della sorella maggiore.  
"Scusa! Ero così preoccupata per te..." Wynonna lasciò andare il corpo di Waverly.  
"Penso di aver avuto un incidente d'auto, giusto? L'ultima cosa che ricordo è la macchina che sbanda e si ribalta... poi è tutto buio." Waverly si mise a sedere sul letto. La sensazione che qualcosa o qualcuno le avesse toccato le labbra non andava via, qualcosa di molto freddo...  
"Sì, ti avevo detto di far sostituire quelle benedette ruote. Ma ora sono solo felice che tu stia bene." Sorrise.  
"Domani mattina, manderò qualcuno a recuperare l'auto. Sono contento che tu stia bene, Waverly" Randy Nedley sorrise alla giovane donna.  
"Penso servirà un carro attrezzi, sono quasi sicura di aver capovolto la macchina, ma penso tu lo sappia già." Disse rivolta allo sceriffo Nedley.  
"In realtà non so molto, la donna che ti ha trovato e portato qui era di poche parole." Rispose lo sceriffo.  
"La donna?" Waverly guardò la sorella e poi Randy.  
Wynonna ci pensò per qualche secondo: aveva quasi dimenticato la rossa, "già, una certa Nicole qualcosa, è stata lei a trovarti e a portarti qui." Rispose, ripensando alla misteriosa donna dai capelli rossi.  
"Oh... è ancora qui? Vorrei ringraziarla." Waverly guardò oltre le spalle di Wynonna e Randy, ma non vide nessuno.  
"No, penso che sia andata via." Rispose Randy.  
"Oh, mi dispiace non poterla ringraziare."  
Wynonna guardò la sorella per qualche istante, "non preoccuparti, sono sicura che la rivedremo."

<0> <0>

La donna dai capelli rossi tirò fuori la lingua per catturare la pioggia. "Ha il sapore dei tubi di scappamento, eppure questa dovrebbe essere una piccola città: poche macchine... l'essere umano sta rovinando questo pianeta." Nicole ritrasse la lingua e chiuse la bocca, producendo un rumore secco e deciso quando i suoi denti si scontrarono.  
La donna camminò sotto la fitta pioggia, percorrendo le strade di Purgatory. Si guardò attorno: non era cambiata molto, la città, negli ultimi tre secoli.

<0> <0>

"Sei sicura di poter fare il turno di notte? Sei uscita appena questa mattina dall'ospedale." Wynonna sbadigliò rumorosamente.  
"Ho solo un graffio in fronte, Wynonna, il mio periodo è molto peggio. Tu, piuttosto, sei sicura di riuscire a guidare? Hai bevuto un bicchiere di troppo, come al solito." Waverly guardò la sorella attentamente.  
Wynonna sorrise, "Doc è nel parcheggio, mi porta lui a casa."  
"Questo mi fa sentire meglio." Waverly prese l'ennesimo bicchiere e lo asciugò con uno straccio.  
"Penso che Dolls arriverà qui verso le 2 am, ha trovato il demone con sembianze di troll, quella cosa non sarà più un problema e..." Wynonna sbadigliò di nuovo, " e verrà a bere la solita birra, quindi per favore dagli questa." Le consegnò una busta gialla.  
"Di cosa si tratta?" Chiese Waverly, prendendo la busta.  
"Lavoro, solo e sempre lavoro... buonanotte." Wynonna si sporse oltre il bancone per baciare la fronte di Waverly.  
"Buonanotte." Waverly seguì Wynonna con lo sguardo, mentre usciva dal locale.

La ragazza percepì un cambio di temperatura, si voltò verso il termostato per controllare se si fosse rotto, ma sembrava ancora funzionante.  
"Continua a piovere."  
Waverly si girò di scatto, spaventata dalla voce alle sue spalle, "Gesù...! non ti ho sentita entrare..." Waverly non riuscì a finire la frase: la donna che aveva davanti era un'autentica visione. Un angelo caduto sulla terra.  
"Mi dispiace averti spaventato, non era mia intenzione. Potrei avere un Bloody Mary?" Nicole sorrise, e trovò posto al bancone.  
Waverly si perse negli occhi di Nicole, c'era qualcosa di magico e malato nel suo sguardo, nel colore innaturale delle sue iridi, nel modo insistente e predatorio con cui la fissava...  
"Se non sai come si fa, posso insegnartelo..." Nicole si appoggiò al ripiano del bancone, guardando Waverly dritta negli occhi.  
La ragazza scosse la testa, "scusa... scusa, ora lo preparo, ehm... un doppio whisky hai detto?"  
Nicole sorrise divertita, si lecco le labbra e, " io bevo solo cose rosse... tutti abbiamo le nostre piccole perversioni, qual'è la tua?"  
"Io... um... io penso..." ma parlare stava diventando davvero complicato per Waverly.  
Gli occhi di Nicole erano quasi viola ora, c'era qualcosa di minaccioso e lussurioso nel suo sguardo, qualcosa che diceva: 'pericolo!'  
"Io... io penso che tu sia davvero molto bella..." le parole erano uscite da sole, Waverly quasi non si era accorta di averle pronunciate.  
Nicole sorrise, aveva un bel sorriso: dolce e malato, derisorio ed invitante; "lo so. Posso avere quel Bloody Mary, ora?"  
Waverly ebbe un sussulto, "certo, scusami tanto! Di solito sono una brava barista, lo giuro!" La ragazza cominciò a preparare l'occorrente con foga, ma dovette rallentare i movimenti poiché le sue mani tremavano troppo.  
"Ecco a te." Waverly servì il cocktail a Nicole.  
"Grazie, Waverly." Nicole prese un sorso dal bicchiere.  
Waverly rimase senza fiato per alcuni secondi, "come fai a conoscere il mio nome?"  
Nicole prese senza fretta un altro sorso, " di solito ricordo i nomi delle ragazze che salvo durante le tempeste." Sorrise, guardando Waverly negli occhi.  
"Oh! Sei stata tu!? Grazie davvero per avermi salvata!" Waverly allungò una mano verso quella di Nicole, ma la donna ritrasse la sua.  
"Scusa..." Waverly riportò le mani sui bicchieri.  
"Non mi piace essere toccata... mi piace toccare." Rispose, guardandola in modo indecifrabile.  
Waverly avvertì un brivido fra alle cosce.  
Nicole sorrise, notando l'effetto che le sue parole avevano provocato.  
Waverly si portò le mani al viso, coprendosi gli occhi imbarazzata. Quando li riaprì, pochi secondi dopo, vide che Nicole non era più davanti a lei.  
"Potrei farti impazzire..." sussurrò la voce di Nicole al suo orecchio.  
"Gesù!" Waverly saltò dallo spavento: Nicole era dietro di lei, "come... come diavolo hai fatto?!" Chiese, appoggiando la schiena al bancone.  
"Posso fare molte cose..." Nicole avvicinò il viso a quello di Waverly, continuando a fissarla sorridente.  
"Che...?" Waverly si appiattì contro il bancone: aveva paura, ma allo stesso tempo, provava anche una forte eccitazione di natura sessuale.  
"Ti faccio paura?" Nicole si allontanò lievemente da Waverly, il suo tono era dolce, quasi materno ora.  
"Si...! no...! non lo so, io..." Waverly non riusciva a smettere di fissare le labbra di Nicole, desiderava baciarla, ma anche scappare lontano da lei.  
"Qualcuno sta per interrompere la nostra chiacchierata, ci vediamo presto... Waverly." Nicole le sorrise di nuovo, fece il giro del bancone e scomparve oltre la porta.  
Waverly respirò profondamente, "attraente... ma non mi ha pagato il conto..." disse, guardando il bicchiere pieno che Nicole aveva lasciato.  
Pochi secondi dopo la porta si aprì di nuovo, una parte di Waverly sperava che fosse la donna dai capelli rossi, ma sulla soglia comparve Dolls.  
"Hey, Waverly."  
"Ciao, Xavier." Waverly sorrise a Dolls, "il solito?" Lei cercò di apparire disinvolta.  
Ma a quanto pare aveva fallito, perché Dolls chiese: "tutto okay? Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma." Dolls prese posto al bancone.  
"Sì, tutto perfetto! Sono solo un po' stanca... Wynonna ha lasciato questa per te." Waverly recuperò la busta che le aveva lasciato Wynonna e la diede a Dolls.  
"Spero che sia quello che penso." Dolls aprì la busta.  
Waverly guardò l'amico, "è quello che speravi?"  
"No, non esattamente... ma riguarda quello a cui pensavo..." rispose Dolls, leggendo il documento.  
"Qualcosa non va?" Waverly aveva notato che il viso dell'uomo sembrava preoccupato.  
"Non dovrei parlarne, ma le vittime sono aumentate; sembrano avvicinarsi a Purgatory...questi strani omicidi."  
"Oh... non siete ancora riusciti a trovare il responsabile allora?" Waverly avvertì un brivido di paura.  
"No, il killer non lascia tracce, ma sappiamo che non è umano: le vittime non hanno più nemmeno una goccia di sangue nelle vene, vengono prosciugate e poi sventrate, probabilmente per nascondere la modalità dell'omicidio e..."  
"Okay, okay, va bene così..." Waverly sentiva la nausea salire.  
"Scusa Waverly, non ci ho pensato."  
"Tutto okay, non ti preoccupare, ecco la tua birra." Disse Waverly, porgendo a Dolls un bicchiere pieno di liquido ambrato.

<0> <0>

Nicole voltò l'angolo un secondo prima che l'uomo dalla pelle scura potesse vederla.  
Lasciò che la pioggia scivolasse lungo il suo viso, aveva bisogno di calmarsi: l'odore della ragazza stimolava ogni suo appetito. Per fortuna non era passato troppo tempo, dall'ultimo pasto.  
La donna sorrise, ripensando al volto terrorizzato ed eccitato della giovane Earp; la vendetta avrebbe avuto un sapore decisamente dolce, questa volta.

<0> <0>

"Guardate qui." Dolls puntò il dito sulla mappa che avevano davanti.  
Wynonna e Doc annuirono, "sembra un percorso..." disse Doc.  
"Esattamente: le vittime sono aumentate in una sola settimana nel raggio di cento chilometri da Purgatory. Fortunatamente qui non abbiamo ancora avuto nessun caso ricollegabile al killer succhia sangue." Disse Dolls, mentre tracciava un segno con una matita rossa.  
"Non vedevo una cosa del genere da anni... da quando i vampiri si sono definitivamente estinti, ma loro non facevano a pezzi le loro vittime: si limitavano a succhiarne il sangue." Wynonna avvertì un brivido dietro la nuca.  
"Sono d'accordo, abbiamo a che fare con qualcosa di nuovo e molto forte: un killer intelligente e veloce." Dolls annuì, "ma il fatto che, il killer succhia sangue faccia a pezzi le vittime, mi fa pensare che lui non voglia che noi scopriamo come prosciuga le vittime, non rimane una sola goccia di sangue, neppure a terra. Mi ricorda il demone che succhiava l'energia vitale, lasciando le sue vittime rinsecchite, quasi mummificate e senza grasso corporeo. Ma questo..."  
"Lo fa assolutamente per impedirci di capire come preleva il sangue, sempre che questo sia il suo vero obbiettivo; non conoscendo la sua identità non riusciremo a fare nulla contro di lui." Ragionò Wynonna.  
"Per ora non possiamo fare niente, tranne pregare che il killer non raggiunga Purgatory, o dovremmo far rinchiudere tutte le giovani donne della città..." Doc scosse la testa.  
"Giusto. Cambiando discorso, pare che nel bosco a nord si aggiri un'altro demone taglia-gole... siamo diretti là." Dolls mise via la mappa e guardò i suoi due amici, e loro guardavano lui con una faccia perplessa.  
"Lo so cosa state pensando: 'oh, non di nuovo'. Eppure è così. Al lavoro, forza!" Disse.  
"L'ultima volta uno dei suoi amici ci ha quasi ammazzato. Com'è possibile che a Purgatory non si possa mai stare più di un giorno in santa pace?" Doc recuperò il suo capello.  
"Siamo sulla bocca dell'inferno, non c'è altro da aggiungere." Disse Wynonna, seguendo Dolls.

<0> <0>

"Come ti chiami, dolcezza?" Nicole si appoggiò al muro del locale, sorridendo alla ragazza bionda che aveva davanti.  
"Maria..." la giovane sorrise, timidamente.  
"Maria... un nome Italiano..." Nicole prese una ciocca di capelli della bionda e li annusò.  
"Sì, mio padre è Italiano, viene dalla Sicilia, ma mia madre..." la ragazza non concluse la frase perchè Nicole aveva cominciato ad annusarle il collo.  
"Cosa fai?" Sorrise la ragazza, confusa dal suo comportamento.  
"Tutto ciò che voglio..." rispose Nicole, leccando il collo di Maria.  
Maria alzò la mano per metterla dietro la nuca di Nicole, ma la donna le afferrò il polso, bloccandola, "non mi piace essere toccata."  
La giovane donna emise una piccola risata, "sei strana... come hai detto di chiamarti?"  
"Non l'ho detto. Sono sicura che la mia bocca possa fare altro per te." Nicole la guardò negli occhi, "troviamo un posto carino, ed il mio nome te lo farò gridare." Sorrise.  
Nicole seguì la donna al piano superiore del locale, in una delle stanze.  
"Qui non ci disturberà nessuno." Sorrise Maria, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Nicole si mise a sedere sul letto, "spogliati." Era un ordine.  
Maria sorrise e, avvicinandosi a Nicole, cominciò a spogliarsi.  
"Vieni qui." Nicole attirò la giovane donna a sè, prendendola per i fianchi.  
"Perchè non ti togli i guanti? E' una tua perversione?" La giovane sorrise a Nicole.  
"Qualcosa del genere." Nicole prese fra le labbra il capezzolo destro della ragazza e cominciò a succhiarlo.  
"Le tue labbra sono gelide, hai freddo?" Maria cercò di allontanarsi per guardare Nicole in faccia, ma la donna la teneva ferma.  
Nicole lasciò una fila di baci lungo il petto ed il ventre della ragazza, arrivando alla zona intima.  
"Usi delle droghe." Non era una domanda. Nicole si ritrasse, lasciando andare il clitoride della giovane donna.  
"Non ho niente, non ti preoccupare, sono sana come un pesce." Maria afferrò la testa di Nicole, per riportarla verso la sua vagina.  
Nicole scattò in piedi, afferrando le braccia di Maria, "non mi piace essere toccata, ho detto!" I suoi occhi brillavano di un viola minaccioso.  
"Che problemi hai?" La giovane donna cercò di liberare le braccia, ma la presa di Nicole era troppo forte, "mi fai male, lasciami andare!"  
"Mi disgusti, non potrei mai mangiare qualcosa di così inquinato." Nicole sembrava davvero arrabbiata.  
"Ma di che cazzo stai parlando? Tu sei pazza!" Urlò la ragazza.  
Nicole fissò la ragazza dritta negli occhi, "come vuoi morire?"  
Maria rimase paralizzata, non capiva cosa stesse succedendo.  
"Amo giocare con il mio cibo, ma tu non lo sei. E non posso lasciarti andare, quindi te lo chiedo di nuovo: come vuoi morire?"  
Maria cominciò a gridare terrorizzata.  
Nicole roteo gli occhi: - che seccatura - ;in una frazione di secondo fu dietro di lei, il suo braccio premuto contro la gola della ragazza, "scelgo io, allora." Nicole aumentò la forza della stretta finché sentì il collo della ragazza spezzarsi contro il suo avambraccio, e lei rimase immobile contro il suo corpo.  
"Mi piaceva il tuo nome, Maria." Nicole appoggiò il corpo senza vita a terra e lasciò la stanza.  
Nicole uscì nella notte, la pioggia non aveva ancora smesso di cadere, ne era felice: amava la pioggia.  
Decise di tornare verso Purgatory a piedi, non aveva fretta: l'alba era ancora lontana. Sapeva che non poteva ancora cacciare a Purgatory: avrebbero collegato gli omicidi a lei immediatamente, essendo appena arrivata in città; non c'era modo che loro potessero fermarla. Nicole voleva vendetta e l'avrebbe ottenuta.

<0> <0>

"Il sole sta per tramontare, continuiamo domani le ricerche." Dolls si guardò attorno.  
"Si è nascosto, ma domani lo troveremo, quel figlio di puttana non ha speranze con noi." Disse Doc.  
"Odio l'idea che quel taglia gole sia ancora qua in giro, ma preferisco che lui sia libero per una notte ancora, piuttosto che trovarmi nel bosco di notte con lui. E poi sono bagnata fradicia, questa pioggia non vuole proprio smettere." Disse Wynonna, raggiungendo Doc e Xavier.  
I tre salirono sul furgone nero di Dolls e tornarono verso la città.

<0> <0>

"Ho conosciuto la donna che mi ha salvato, la scorsa notte." Waverly sentiva il bisogno di confidarsi con Wynonna, anche se non sapeva bene cosa dire.  
Wynonna si voltò verso la sorella, seduta sul divano accanto a lei, "e?" Chiese. Nel suo tono c'era qualcosa, ma Waverly non avrebbe saputo dire cosa.  
"E niente, solo l'ho conosciuta... è molto attraente..." Waverly evitò lo sguardo di Wynonna.  
Wynonna roteò gli occhi, "Waverly..."  
"Cosa? Non ho detto nulla di male."  
"Non la conosci nemmeno."  
"Qual'è il problema? Non ci sono andata a letto, ho solo detto che penso che lei sia attraente. Wynonna, non puoi vedere mostri e demoni in ogni persona."  
"Non ho detto nulla di simile, solo voglio evitare che tu ti faccia male. Lei è più grande di te. Inoltre, c'è qualcosa di strano in quella donna."  
Waverly rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, "sì, c'è qualcosa di strano in lei, ma, non so... credi nell'amore a prima vista?"  
"Sì, ma non mi sembra il caso di innamorarsi di lei." Wynonna cercò lo sguardo di Waverly, senza trovarlo.  
"Perché no? E' successo qualcosa quando l'ho vista, quasi una magia, anche se mi ha fatto un po' paura... ma non intenzionalmente, penso. Avevo voglia di baciarla, ma, allo stesso tempo volevo scappare lontano da lei." Waverly diventò rossa in faccia.  
"Waverly..." ma il cellulare di Wynonna cominciò a suonare.  
"Ho capito, arrivo." Wynonna mise via il cellulare e guardò Waverly, "il taglia-gole ha colpito ancora, devo andare. Speravo di passare una serata tranquilla... Waverly, solo sta attenta, okay?" La donna si alzò.  
"Va bene. Il mio turno comincia tra mezz'ora, ci vediamo domani mattina. Stai attenta anche tu." Disse Waverly, mentre Wynonna usciva.

<0> <0>

"Non solo la sola a cui piace la notte, ho il piacere di constatare." Nicole si avvicinò al bancone che Waverly stava pulendo.  
Waverly sentì che il suo cuore aveva perso un battito, "sei tornata..." sussurrò.  
"Non avrei dovuto?" Nicole prese posto su uno sgabello davanti al bancone.  
Waverly scosse la testa, "no! Io... non lo so... mi dispiace, non è quello che intendevo dire."  
Nicole sorrise, "non mi sono ancora presentata. Sono Nicole, Nicole D. Haught."  
Waverly notò che Nicole aveva allungato la mano, ma aveva il guanto. Esitò alcuni istanti poi la strinse "piacere, Nicole, per cosa sta la 'D'?"  
Nicole si appoggiò al bancone con aria cospiratoria, "è un segreto, se te lo dicessi...poi dovrei ucciderti."  
Waverly sorrise a Nicole, pensando che la donna scherzasse.  
"Cosa posso portarti, Nicole?" Chiese Waverly, cercando di non fissare la donna.  
"Un Bloody Mary, se non è un problema." Sorrise.  
"Ma certo, arriva subito."  
"Grazie, Waverly."  
La ragazza ebbe un fremito: il modo in cui Nicole pronunciava il suo nome era assolutamente magico e sbagliato.  
"Cosa ci fai a Purgatory? non è una città molto conosciuta." Waverly servì il bicchiere a Nicole.  
Nicole lo prese e guardò il liquido rosso per qualche secondo, "c'è una cosa che devo fare, ho un conto in sospeso con qualcuno, qui." Rispose.  
"Oh, capisco... posso chiederti quanti anni hai?" Waverly guardò la donna, cercando di mantenere un'atteggiamento naturale.  
Nicole sorrise, "ho trentatré anni, Waverly, e tu? quanti anni hai?"  
"Ne ho ventisette... o meglio, fra un mese." Rispose Waverly, lei non riusciva a credere che Nicole avesse solo qualche anno più di lei: sembrava più matura, più vissuta, forse più saggia.  
"Potremmo vederci qualche volta. Magari in un posto più tranquillo, qui veniamo interrotte troppo spesso." Nicole si alzò, lasciando cadere sul bancone una banconota da venti dollari.  
"Ma siamo sole..." Waverly guardò Nicole con vistosa perplessità.  
"A presto, Waverly." Nicole si diresse verso la porta, e in quel momento entrarono tre giovani ragazzi.  
Waverly era senza fiato: come aveva fatto Nicole a sapere che stava per arrivare qualcuno?

Le ore passavano e i tre ragazzi non sembravano intenzionati ad andare via, erano completamente ubriachi, ma continuavano a bere birra.  
"Ragazzi, per favore, il locale chiude tra dieci minuti..."  
Nessuno le diede ascolto, continuarono invece a ridere e a bere.  
Waverly fece il giro del bancone e si avvicinò al loro tavolo, "chiudo fra dieci minuti, finite le vostre birre, per favore."  
Il gruppo guardò verso di lei, i loro occhi erano rossi ed acquosi: erano completamente ubriachi.  
"Hey! Non vedi che ci stiamo divertendo? Vai a rompere le palle a qualcun'altro." Disse uno di loro, e gli altri risero dandosi il cinque a vicenda.  
"Ho detto per favore." Waverly si mise le mani sui fianchi, cercando di apparire autoritaria.  
"Altrimenti cosa fai?" Uno di loro si alzò in piedi, aveva un alito disgustoso.  
"Chiamo lo sceriffo." Waverly indietreggiò di qualche passo.  
"Lei chiama lo sceriffo!" Tutti si misero a ridere rumorosamente, "secondo me sei troppo rigida, non ti diverti abbastanza. Ora ci pensiamo noi a scioglierti un po'!"  
Prima che Waverly potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, il trio l'aveva circondata.  
"Per favore..." Waverly aveva capito di essere in una brutta situazione e non vedeva via di uscita.  
I tre si avventarono su di lei, facendola cadere a terra; cominciarono ben presto a strapparle i vestiti di dosso.  
Waverly urlava disperatamente, ma sapeva che nessuno poteva sentirla: erano le quattro e mezzo del mattino.  
Uno di loro prese un seno nudo e lo morse, ignorando le sue grida disperate.  
Quando uno di loro prese a slacciare la cintura dei suoi jeans, lei cominciò a scalciare, ma loro erano erano troppo forti.  
Quando rimase solamente con le mutandine, si rassegnò ad essere violentata: non c'era niente che potesse fare per impedirlo, chiuse gli occhi e pregò che finisse presto.  
Improvvisamente, Waverly non avvertì più il peso di uno di loro sul suo corpo.  
"Che cazzo succede?!" I due rimasti sembravano allarmati.  
Waverly riaprì gli occhi e vide la più bella cosa del mondo: Nicole.  
"Non potete sfuggirmi." Disse Nicole, mentre la sua mano stringeva il collo di uno di loro, il volto del ragazzo era quasi viola e i suoi movimenti si facevano sempre più scoordinati.  
"Prendiamola!" Gridò uno di loro, alzandosi per affrontare Nicole.  
La donna dai capelli rossi lasciò il collo del ragazzo, lui cadde a terra e cominciò a tossire in cerca di ossigeno.  
Nicole tirò un pugno in faccia al primo aggressore, lui rotolò a terra, sputando sangue e denti.  
"Puttana!" L'unico rimasto in piedi tirò un pugno al volto di Nicole, ma lei sorrise, "ora è il mio turno." Afferrò il membro e i testicoli del giovane, oltre il tessuto dei pantaloni, e strinse forte la presa, lui urlò in modo straziante.  
"Nicole!" Waverly cercò di coprirsi il seno con le braccia, guardando disperatamente verso Nicole.  
La donna dai capelli rossi si voltò verso la ragazza e le sorrise, "non ti preoccupare, Waverly, ci sono qui io." Nicole aumentò la morsa sul ragazzo finché i pantaloni non si macchiarono di sangue e orina.  
Nicole guardò il giovane che aveva preso per primo, e senza esitare, gli sferrò un calcio in faccia, deformando i suoi lineamenti per sempre.  
La donna si chinò su Waverly, si tolse la felpa e gliela diede, "ti ho presa, Waverly." Sorrise.


	2. Un Battito

**2**

"Quindi, andiamo a prenderlo?"  
"Aspetta, Wynonna." Dolls alzò una mano, "sento dei rumori, penso che sia ancora là dentro e non si sia accorto della nostra presenza." Xavier indicò l'edificio.  
"Dobbiamo ricordarci che quella cosa è dannatamente veloce." Doc tolse la sicura ai suoi due revolver.  
"Doc ha ragione, stiamo uniti, se ci prende alle spalle siamo morti." Dolls cominciò a camminare verso l'ingresso della vecchia abitazione abbandonata.  
"Lo vedi?" sussurrò Wynonna.  
Doc rimase in silenzio, sbirciando oltre l'angolo, "no." Rispose alla fine.  
Poi, però, un rumore di passi li raggiunse.  
"Forse arriva..." sussurrò Wynonna.  
"State pronti." Dolls si preparò a sparare.  
I tre videro un ombra, e si prepararono a combattere.  
Da dietro un angolo spuntò un ragazzo, non poteva avere più di venti anni.  
Era ricoperto di sangue.  
Wynonna, Doc e Dolls si guardarono, "Cosa facciamo?" Chiese Wynonna.  
"Non lo so... non capisco se è una vittima o il demone." Dolls fissava il ragazzo in cerca di indizi che l'aiutassero a capire.  
"Nel dubbio, spara." Disse Doc, puntando le pistole verso il ragazzo.  
"Aspetta, se ci sbagliamo uccidiamo una persona." Dolls scosse la testa.  
"Okay, propongo di circondarlo: se non è umano non avrà scampo." Disse Wynonna, indicando le spalle del ragazzo.  
"Sì, ottimo piano, Earp." Dolls sembrava convinto. "Non facciamo rumore. Io vado dietro di lui, tu Doc alla sua sinistra e tu, Wynonna, aspetta che noi siamo in posizione e poi avvicinati a lui, con cautela. Tutto chiaro?"  
Gli altri due annuirono.  
In quel momento, il cellulare di Wynonna cominciò a suonare.  
"Merda!" Dolls si voltò verso il ragazzo, in tempo per vedere il suo volto mutare in quello di un mostro deforme.

<0> <0>

Waverly continuava a tremare.  
Nicole teneva gli occhi fissi sulla ragazza. Non sapeva come comportarsi, non che le importasse molto... forse.  
"Mi hai salvata, di nuovo..." la voce di Waverly era un sussurro appena udibile e tremulo.  
Nicole rimase in silenzio, continuando a fissarla.  
"Ti sei battuta contro tre uomini... ma...è strano, sembri così forte..." Waverly alzò gli occhi sulla donna dai capelli rossi, studiando il suo viso magro e pallido.  
Austero: quella era la parola che definiva in assoluto meglio Nicole.  
La donna mantenne il contatto visivo, ma le sue labbra rimasero immobili.  
"Sei arrabbiata con me, Nicole? Perché non mi parli...?"  
Le labbra di Nicole si mossero, disegnando un sorriso soffice, "certo che non sono arrabbiata con te, Waverly."  
Qualcosa si spezzò dentro Waverly, forse il sorriso di Nicole, forse la dolcezza del suo tono, forse semplicemente aveva bisogno di lei, in quel preciso momento. Non ci pensò ed abbracciò il corpo di Nicole.  
La donna dai capelli rossi divenne rigida come la pietra, ed alzò le braccia: non aveva idea di come reagire. In quasi trecento anni di vita, nessuno l'aveva mai abbracciata, non in quel modo: come se fosse la vita stessa.  
"Nicole... sei di ghiaccio..." Waverly non si allontanò dal corpo di lei, tenendo però la testa appoggiata al suo petto.  
"Che cosa stai facendo?" Fu tutto quello che Nicole riuscì a dire.  
Waverly non si mosse. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato nella domanda di Nicole.  
Waverly strinse più forte le braccia attorno ai fianchi della donna, ed alzò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi spalancati e viola di Nicole.  
Nicole percepì un dolore al petto. Avrebbe potuto giurare di aver sentito il suo cuore battere, quando Waverly l'aveva guardata.  
"Non mi piace essere toccata!" Nicole allontanò il corpo di Waverly dal suo, spingendola via.  
Waverly rimase paralizzata per alcuni secondi, osservando la donna che aveva davanti: Nicole sembrava sconvolta, si teneva una mano sul suo cuore come se provasse del dolore.  
"Nicole... stai male?"  
La donna dai capelli rossi fissava il pavimento, incapace di muoversi.  
La ragazza fece un passo verso di lei allungando una mano verso la donna. Ma Nicole scattò indietro, "non toccarmi!" La guardava come se Waverly fosse il demonio in persona, "non puoi farmi questo...!"  
Waverly alzò le mani, "mi dispiace tanto, Nicole."  
La donna si diresse a passo svelto verso la porta, "chiamerò io lo sceriffo, non preoccuparti. Resta in questa stanza fino all'arrivo della polizia."  
"No! Nicole ti prego, non lasciarmi qui da sola..." Waverly era sull'orlo delle lacrime, "ti prego, lascia solo che chiami Wynonna, poi non ti disturberò più."  
Nicole si fermò, c'era una sorta di forza superiore che le impediva di afferrare la maniglia della porta e andarsene. E quella forza era forse data dal fatto che Waverly...   
Nicole sapeva che Waverly aveva percepito il gelo del suo corpo, l'aveva toccata. Se Waverly avesse capito che lei era un vampiro... avrebbe avvertito Wynonna, e Nicole non avrebbe mai potuto avere la sua vendetta.  
Nicole si voltò a guardare la ragazza, "mi dispiace, Waverly, non era così che doveva andare. Non voglio farti del male." Ma nonostante ciò, Nicole rimase ferma, interrogandosi sul perché il suo cuore avesse battuto per Waverly: lei doveva essere solo una pedina del suo piano... Nicole non si era mai sentita così, mai. Ora, lei lo sapeva, non avrebbe più potuto usare Waverly e questo la spaventava, forse la faceva sentire arrabbiata e debole.  
Nicole non era debole, non lo era mai stata.  
"Stai tremando..." Waverly si avvicinò a Nicole, ma non provò a toccarla, "Nicole, io sono sicura che tu non mi faresti mai del male: mi hai salvata due volte." Sorrise.  
Anche Nicole sorrise ed il suo sorriso si trasformò in una risata.  
Waverly non aveva idea di come reagire.  
"Chiama Wynonna, resterò qui fino al suo arrivo." Nicole aveva smesso di ridere, infondo, tutto ciò poteva giocare a suo favore.  
"Grazie, Nicole." Waverly prese il cellulare.

"Wynonna non mi risponde, spero che non le sia successo nulla di male, ma ho una brutta sensazione." Disse, rimettendo il cellulare in tasca.  
Nicole sembrò immergersi nei suoi pensieri e, per qualche secondo, rimase in silenzio, "dov'è si trova, lo sai?"  
Waverly si voltò verso Nicole, "più o meno... penso nel bosco a Nord. Perché me lo chiedi?"  
"Chiama la polizia, vado a dare un'occhiata, sembri piuttosto preoccupata per tua sorella."  
"Nicole, no, sono a caccia di un demone, tu non puoi fare nulla. Non ti permetterò di metterti in pericolo." La ragazza cosse la testa con vigore.  
"Ho ricevuto un addestramento, Waverly, non ti preoccupare. Chiama la polizia, tornerò qui con tua sorella."  
Prima che Waverly potesse fermarla, Nicole era già scomparsa oltre la porta.  
Era davvero un'ottima occasione per Nicole.


	3. Sotto lo Stesso Tetto

**3**

Nicole impiegò non più di tre minuti per percorrere i trenta chilometri che separavano il locale in cui Waverly era stata aggredita, dal bosco a Nord.  
Nicole era il cacciatore per eccellenza, la creatura più letale e veloce mai esistita sulla terra: era l'ultimo vampiro. Non temeva la fatica, non temeva il freddo, il caldo, il dolore e nessuna debolezza umana; nessun proiettile l'avrebbe uccisa, neppure un treno in corsa. Ma il sole... il sole la rendeva debole, bruciava la sua pelle, indeboliva il suo corpo e la sua mente; il sole poteva uccidere Nicole. O, in alternativa, un paletto di frassino nel cuore. Ma nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a colpirla, perché lei aveva imparato dagli errori dei suoi antenati: lei era più intelligente, più forte e determinata ad ottenere sempre quello che voleva. C'era poi una terza cosa, in grado di ucciderla, ma la possibilità che l'evento si verificasse era talmente remota da non poter neppure essere presa in considerazione.  
Nicole aveva capito che non avrebbe ucciso Waverly, lo aveva capito nel momento in cui la ragazza l'aveva guardata negli occhi ed il suo cuore aveva battuto, come quello di un essere vivente, come quello di un essere umano.  
Aveva cominciato a pensare che Waverly fosse protetta da un incantesimo, temeva che uccidendo Waverly anche lei sarebbe morta; ma forse, quella, non era tutta la verità, c'era qualcosa in quella ragazza di...  
Waverly avrebbe continuato ad essere fondamentale nel piano di Nicole: non poteva perdere l'occasione che il destino le aveva dato: non avrebbe sprecato l'opportunità di distruggere Wynonna Earp, una volta per tutte.

  
<0> <0>

  
"Porca puttana!" Wynonna si tuffò a terra, evitando all'ultimo l'attacco del demone.  
"E' troppo veloce, dannazione!" Doc non riusciva a prendere la mira: il demone si muoveva tra le ombre velocemente, troppo velocemente.  
"Non possiamo sconfiggerlo, usciamo da qui! Quella cosa sfrutta le pareti e l'oscurità a suo vantaggio, dobbiamo uscire! Wynon-" Dolls non riuscì a finire la frase: il demone lo colpì alle spalle scaraventandolo contro il muro, e perse i sensi.  
"Dolls!!!" Wynonna corse verso l'amico, ma il demone comparve davanti a lei, impedendole di proseguire.  
"Stai giù, Wynonna!" Henry sparò verso il demone, ma lo mancò: esso era già scomparso tra le ombre.  
"Siamo in trappola." Wynonna si guardò attorno, cercando di individuare il nemico, ma non ci riusciva.  
"Prendiamo Xavier e usciamo!" Doc cominciò a correre verso Dolls, seguito da Wynonna, ma il cowboy venne colpito e cadde a terra urlando: "Il mio braccio! Merda, il mio dannato braccio!!!" Effettivamente, l'arto di Henry era piegato in un modo del tutto innaturale.  
Wynonna si fece prendere dall'ira e cominciò a sparare nell'oscurità, "vieni qui, bastardo!!!" Gridò.  
Wynonna sentì un'alitata calda e puzzolente sulla nuca, "sono qui, stronza."  
Quando la donna si voltò si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il demone, "merda..." sussurrò.  
La creatura colpì la mano di Wynonna, facendole cadere la pistola.  
"Scappa, Wynonna!" Urlò Henry, ma Wynonna non Poteva. Cominciò ad indietreggiare ed inciampò, finendo per cadere.  
Il demone produsse una risata derisoria, indicò la gola di Wynonna, "metterò la tua testa sullo scaffale del mio caminetto."  
"Hey! Prenditela con qualcuno di più grosso." Una voce femminile, alle spalle del demone.  
Wynonna si sporse, per guardare oltre i demone e vide qualcosa di inaspettato: Nicole era in piedi, dietro al demone e teneva le braccia incrociate al petto; sul suo viso c'era un sorriso divertito e storto.  
Il demone si voltò verso la donna dai capelli rossi, sembrava spaventato, "tu... tu sei un v-" ma Nicole afferrò la testa del demone, prima che lui potesse parlare, e la storse, spezzandogli l'osso del collo.  
Wynonna era pietrificata, era incapace di fare qualsivoglia movimento.  
Nicole si concentrò su di lei.  
La donna dai capelli neri aveva la forte tentazione di prendere la pistola e sparare a Nicole, c'era qualcosa di minaccioso nel modo in cui la donna dai capelli rossi la guardava: sembrava sul punto di ucciderla.  
Sul viso di Nicole il sorriso si allargò, allungò una mano verso Wynonna, "tutto apposto, Wynonna Earp?"  
Wynonna esitò per alcuni secondi, prima di prendere la mano di Nicole e alzarsi in piedi.  
"Come diavolo... cosa diavolo ci fai tu qui?!"  
Nicole sorrise, "dopo, Wynonna. Waverly ha bisogno di te."

Nicole e Wynonna avevano accompagnato Doc e Dolls all'ospedale di Purgatory, e ora Nicole guidava verso il locale dove Waverly lavorava ed era stata appena aggredita.  
"Che ore sono, Wynonna?" Chiese Nicole, sbirciando il cielo: le nuvole coprivano ancora Purgatory con il loro mantello grigio, e la pioggia continuava a cadere.  
"Ma che diavolo, Nicole! Mi vuoi dire cosa è successo a mia sorella? E cosa diavolo ci facevi nel bosco?!"  
Nicole si voltò verso Wynonna, guardandola dritta negli occhi, "sii gentile, Wynonna, dimmi che ora è, e se per oggi è prevista ancora pioggia." Sorrise Nicole.  
Wynonna stava per insultarla, ma qualcosa la costrinse a rispondere gentilmente: "sono le cinque e mezzo del mattino, e sì: le previsioni meteo annunciano pioggia per tutto il giorno."  
"Grazie, Wynonna." Nicole tornò a concentrarsi sulla strada.   
Se Wynonna aveva ragione, allora Nicole poteva trattenersi anche dopo l'alba: le nuvole l'avrebbero protetta dal sole.  
Nicole fermò il furgone di Dolls accanto alla macchina dello sceriffo.  
"Waverly!" Wynonna scese da furgone, precipitandosi dentro l'edificio.  
Nicole attese qualche secondo, poi seguì Wynonna.

Nicole si fermò ad osservare la scena: Wynonna stava abbracciata a Waverly, mentre Nedley riponeva il suo block notes.  
Waverly sollevò la testa e vide la donna dai capelli rossi, "Nicole..." sussurrò flebilmente.  
Wynonna e Randy si voltarono verso Nicole, come se fossero in attesa di un movimento della donna. Ma lei rimase immobile, sorridendo dolcemente a Waverly.  
Lo sceriffo fu il primo a parlare, "devo farle alcune domande, Miss Haught." Disse, facendo un passo verso di lei.  
"Chiamami Nicole, Sceriffo." Nicole sorrise affabilmente, camminando a sua volta verso lo sceriffo.  
L'uomo si grattò la testa, sotto il capello da sceriffo, "come vuoi, Nicole. Prego vieni con me." L'ufficiale indicò un angolo appartato, e Nicole lo seguì.

"E' stata lei, mi ha salvato ancora." Waverly osservò Nicole parlare con lo sceriffo.  
"Beh, sorellina, sembra che Nicole abbia una vera passione nel salvare noi Earp." Anche Wynonna stava guardando Nicole.  
"Che cosa è successo nel bosco, Wynonna?"  
Wynonna raccontò a Waverly quello che era accaduto, "...e alla fine, vedo Nicole storcere la testa del demone... non so come lei ci sia riuscita, ma lo scoprirò." Concluse.  
"Wynonna..."  
Wynonna scosse la testa, "c'è qualcosa di sbagliato in quella donna, Waverly, non mi fido di lei."  
"Mi ha salvato, due volte, Wynonna, e ha salvato anche te, non dimenticarlo, ti prego."  
Wynonna guardò Nicole ancora per un momento, poi si concentrò su sua sorella, "ti sei presa una cotta per la donna sbagliata, Waverly."  
"Perché dici questo?" Waverly teneva gli occhi fissi su Nicole.  
"Istinto." Wynonna guardò il pavimento. "Vieni, ti riporto a casa." Si alzò, porgendo una mano a Waverly.  
"Aspetta, Wynonna, voglio parlare con Nicole, solo per un momento."  
Wynonna stava per protestare, ma alla fine si arrese.

Le due sorelle attesero che Nicole finisse di parlare con lo sceriffo.  
"Stai bene, Waverly?" Nicole sorrise, avvicinandosi a Waverly e Wynonna.  
La ragazza avrebbe voluto abbracciare Nicole, stringerla e non lasciarla più andare via, "grazie a te, Nicole." Guardò la donna con ammirazione e fiducia.  
"Ci sono delle cose che mi devi spiegare, Nicole." Wynonna si avvicinò a lei.  
"Non mi sembra il momento giusto, Wynonna. Penso che Waverly abbia bisogno di una doccia calda e di riposo."  
"La tua opinione non m'interessa." Wynonna puntò un dito contro il petto di Nicole e la donna si ritrasse, "non mi piace essere toccata, Wynonna. Non costringermi a diventare sgradevole." Nicole aveva un espressione rilassata, ma nei suoi occhi c'era qualcosa di oscuro e tagliente.  
"Per favore... smettetela." Waverly si mise tra Wynonna e Nicole. "Abbiamo avuto tutti una brutta notte."  
"Scusa, Waverly." Nicole fece un passo indietro.  
Waverly si voltò verso Nicole, "quando posso rivederti? Laverò la tua felpa e poi te la restituirò."  
Nicole era tentata di dire a Waverly che poteva tenerla, ma poi vide l'occasione per rivederla. "Quando vuoi, Waverly." Sorrise.  
"Andiamo." Wynonna prese la mano di Waverly, ma la ragazza non si mosse, continuando a guardare Nicole. "Hai un posto dove riposare, vero?"  
Nicole guardò Waverly negli occhi, cercando di capire le intenzione della ragazza, "perché lo chiedi?"  
Wynonna stava per dire qualcosa, ma Waverly fu più veloce, "abbiamo una stanza libera, se tu non hai un posto in cui stare." Waverly abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzata. "Sei appena arrivata in città..."  
"Oh, per l'amore di Dio, Waverly..." Wynonna non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie.  
"Penso che potrei accettare la tua proposta, solo per qualche ora." Nicole annuì.  
"Bene." Anche Waverly sorrise.  
Nicole fece un passo verso Wynonna, continuando a sorridere, "io non so perché tu sia così acida con me, ma penso che se collabori, potremmo essere amiche." Nicole guardò il viso perplesso di Wynonna: era chiaro che la donna non si aspettasse niente del genere da Nicole.  
Waverly sorrise a Nicole, grata del fatto che lei provasse a fare amicizia con sua sorella. In cuor suo sperò che Nicole lo stesse facendo per lei.  
"Oh, e va bene! Solo per qualche ora." Wynonna si voltò e cominciò a camminare verso la porta.  
Waverly e Nicole la seguirono.

  
"Puoi stare qui." Wynonna aprì una porta, "questa vecchia fattoria non è grande, ma ha tutto quello di cui abbiamo bisogno. Il bagno è in fondo a sinistra."  
"Grazie, Wynonna." Nicole sorrise, il suo sorriso era così... strano.  
"Ascolta, io non so cosa tu stia facendo con Waverly, ma ti avverto, Nicole: se le fai del male, ti ucciderò." Wynonna guardò la donna dai capelli rossi dritta negli occhi. Il suo tono ed il suo sguardo avrebbero potuto intimorire chiunque, ma non Nicole.  
Nicole si avvicinò a Wynonna, sovrastandola con la sua altezza, "ti assicuro che Waverly, non ha nulla da temere da me." Le fece l'occhiolino.  
Wynonna si voltò, dandole spalle, "la cucina è al piano di sotto, se hai fame non farti problemi a prendere quello che vuoi."  
Dalle spalle di Wynonna provenne la risata divertita di Nicole, "meglio di no, Wynonna, meglio di no."  
La cosa le diede i brividi, ma evitò di voltarsi e scomparve nella sua stanza.  
Nicole entrò nella camera che le era stata data e chiuse la porta.  
La donna vampiro era soddisfatta: Wynonna Earp l'aveva accolta sotto il suo stesso tetto, il piano di Nicole stava funzionando meglio del previsto.  
Qualche minuto dopo, qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
"Posso?" Chiese Waverly, quando Nicole aprì la porta per lei.  
"Ma certo, entra." Nicole sorrise e si fece da parte per consentire a Waverly di entrare, poi richiuse la porta.  
"Non voglio disturbarti, solo non riesco a non pensare a quello che è successo prima." Waverly si mise a sedere sul letto. Indossava ancora la felpa di Nicole, la donna lo notò.  
La donna dai capelli rossi sia mise a sedere accanto a Waverly, mantenendo un po' di distanza, "non è facile, ma non è successo nulla, Waverly, nessuno di quei maiali ti ha violata."  
Waverly si voltò verso Nicole, aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
"Va tutto bene, Waverly." Nicole sorrise, lei sorrideva sempre.  
"Nicole, non ti arrabbiare, ti prego, ma devo farti una domanda." Waverly fissò le proprie mani, a disagio.  
"Ti ascolto, Waverly." Nicole non sapeva esattamente cosa passasse per la testa della giovane donna, ma era intenzionata scoprirlo.  
"Quanti anni hai, Nicole?" Waverly alzò lo sguardo.  
Nicole sorrise, "ho già risposto a questa domanda, non ricordi?"  
Waverly continuò a guardare il viso di Nicole, "da quanto tempo... hai trentatré anni?"  
Nicole serrò la mascella, ma continuò a sorridere, "cosa vuoi dire?" Chiese.  
"Sei fredda come il ghiaccio, sei forte e... e sembra che tu te ne vada in giro solo di notte..." Waverly non riusciva a continuare.  
"A cosa stai pensando, Waverly?" I denti di Nicole scricchiolavano, producendo un suono sinistro mentre la donna serrava ancor di più la mascella.  
Waverly fece un respiro profondo, "penso che tu sia un vampiro."  
Nicole non si mosse, continuò a sorridere anche se il suo corpo tremava.  
"Non ho mai visto un vampiro così da vicino prima d'ora, ma..." Waverly s'interruppe quando Nicole cominciò a ridere.  
"Ma cosa stai dicendo? Un vampiro? Oh, andiamo, Waverly! Tua sorella ha ucciso l'ultimo vampiro quando era solo una bambina, è una storia famosa fra i cacciatori di demoni."  
"Anche tu sei una cacciatrice?" Waverly aveva la bocca aperta per la sorpresa.  
"Qualcosa del genere. Ti prego, dimentica la storia dei vampiri, Waverly. Sarà meglio per tutti."  
"Nicole, io non voglio dirlo a nessuno... ma ti prego non mentirmi. Sento un legame con te..."  
Nicole studiò il viso della giovane donna, cercando di capire come comportarsi. Forse avrebbe potuto colpire Waverly e uccidere Wynonna nel sonno, nessuno sapeva che lei era a casa degli Earp, giusto? No, Nicole non ne aveva la certezza e comunque non poteva uccidere Waverly, doveva pensare velocemente.  
"Nicole, io lo sento: tu non sei cattiva, non avrei motivo di denunciarti." Waverly cercò la mano di Nicole e la donna non si ritrasse, ma lasciò che Waverly la prendesse.  
"E' successo qualcosa quando ti ho vista, Nicole... lo so che è stupido, ma penso di essermi innamorata di te."  
Nicole avvertì di nuovo un dolore al petto, un dolore caldo e violento allo stesso tempo.  
Con un gesto fulmineo, Nicole afferrò la nuca di Waverly, congelando il collo della ragazza, "dammi il permesso di baciarti, Waverly, permettimi di cancellare il ricordo di altre mani dal tuo corpo." Nicole sembrava soffrire.  
Waverly fissò il viso di Nicole per alcuni secondi, "hai il mio permesso, Nicole."


	4. The Devil Hides Behind Her Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione, la parte finale di questo capitolo contiene lievi scene di sesso e G!P (Girl Penis)

**4**

  
Gli occhi di Nicole erano di un bellissimo e minaccioso colore viola. La donna stava lentamente avvicinando il suo viso a quello di Waverly, alle sue labbra.  
Waverly aveva l'impressione che le loro bocche fossero distanti chilometri le une delle altre. Il suo cuore batteva forte, sembrava pronto a rompere le pareti del suo petto e consegnarsi a Nicole, voleva consegnarlo a Nicole, per quanto fosse irrazionale e, probabilmente, pericoloso.  
Waverly aveva sognato di baciare le labbra di Nicole dal primo momento, e quando finalmente la bocca di Nicole incontrò la sua, Waverly pensò che sarebbe svenuta: le labbra di Nicole erano fredde come il marmo, ma morbide e sensuali.  
Nicole baciò Waverly senza fretta, delicatamente. Catturò le sue labbra, succhiandole delicatamente.  
Waverly cominciò a gemere, eccitata ed inebriata dalla bocca di Nicole.  
La ragazza posò le mani sul suo viso, attirandola più vicina a sé. Il contatto con la pelle gelida della donna era quasi doloroso, forse triste e malinconico: era come toccare la morte. Ma a Waverly non importava, tutto quello che voleva era avere Nicole, baciarla, toccarla, farsi possedere completamente, abbandonarsi alle mani della donna; le quali ora, esploravano senza fretta il suo corpo attraverso il tessuto della felpa.  
"Non tradirmi, Elisabetha..." sussurrò Nicole, sulle labbra di Waverly, prima di ricominciare a baciarla.  
Waverly ebbe un attimo di sconforto, pensando che Nicole l'avesse confusa con un'altra donna, poi si ricordò chi fosse Elisabetha: il primo, vero e solo amore di Dracula...  
Una lacrima scivolò lungo la sua guancia. Era una dichiarazione d'amore?  
Nicole lasciò andare le labbra di Waverly, la quale mugugnò in segno di protesta: separarsi dalle labbra di Nicole era stato quasi come un dolore fisico.  
"Che cosa succede, Nicole? Non mi vuoi?" Waverly continuò a tenere il viso di Nicole tra le mani, sperando di poterla riportare dalle sue labbra.  
La donna guardò la ragazza negli occhi, "ti desidero con tutta me stessa, Waverly, ma tra poco non saremmo più sole." Sorrise, lasciando ancora un breve bacio sulla bocca di Waverly.  
Pochi secondi dopo, Waverly sentì dei passi lungo il corridoio, una porta era stata aperta e subito richiusa.  
Nicole si alzò, allontanandosi da Waverly un secondo prima che Wynonna bussasse alla porta. "Nicole, hai visto Waverly?"  
"Sono qui, Wynonna." Rispose la giovane.  
Dall'altra parte ci fu silenzio, forse imbarazzato... assolutamente imbarazzato.  
"Entra, Wynonna, non c'è nulla che tu non possa vedere." Nicole sorrise, guardando fuori dalla finestra. La pioggia che continuava a cadere fitta e violentemente ritmata.  
Wynonna esitò qualche secondo prima di entrare, forse voleva essere sicura di non vedere nulla di imbarazzante.  
"Te la senti di venire con me, Waverly? Dolls è stato dimesso dall'ospedale. Per fortuna ora sta bene, ma è a piedi."  
Waverly annuì, guardando la schiena di Nicole, ma la donna continuava a guardare fuori dalla finestra.  
"Come sta Henry?" Chiese Waverly, avvicinandosi a Wynonna.  
"Ha un braccio fratturato, vogliono tenerlo sotto osservazione fino a domani." Anche Wynonna sbirciò nella direzione di Nicole, ma la donna non sembrava intenzionata a voltarsi verso di loro.  
"Tu non vieni, Nicole?" Chiese Waverly.  
Finalmente la donna si voltò, sorridendo, "no, va bene così, Waverly."  
Wynonna guardò la donna, sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma alla fine scosse la testa e si diresse verso la porta, "ti aspetto giù, Waverly."  
"Mi cambio i vestiti e arrivo." Poi si rivolse a Nicole, "sarai ancora qui, al mio ritorno?"  
Nicole continuò a sorridere, ma invece di rispondere alla domanda di Waverly, si avvicinò a lei e la strinse tra le braccia, "vai, ora, Waverly Earp."  
  


<0> <0>

  
Wynonna era alla guida del furgone di Dolls, mentre Waverly era seduta accanto a lei.  
"The Devil Hides Behind Her Smile." (il diavolo si cela dietro il suo sorriso ) Disse Wynonna, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla strada.  
Waverly sorrise divertita, "è il titolo di una delle canzoni dei Lordi, Wynonna?"  
"Ma è quello che penso... sì è una delle loro canzoni." ammise Wynonna, un po' piccata.  
"Wynonna, io... uhm... io penso che dovremmo dare una possibilità a Nicole, voglio fidarmi di lei."  
"Le ho permesso di venire a casa nostra, l'ho lasciata da sola a casa nostra, non pensi che questo sia abbastanza?" Wynonna non distolse gli occhi della strada.  
"Beh, sì, è un inizio." Waverly sorrise.  
Quindi Nicole era davvero un vampiro? Il riferimento alla moglie di Dracula era una conferma? E se Nicole era davvero quello che Waverly pensava, di cosa si nutriva Nicole? Forse era un vampiro vegetariano, come quello della famosa saga di libri sui vampiri moderni? Sì, Waverly se ne convinse: Nicole non avrebbe mai tolto la vita ad un'altro essere umano.  
Rasserenata da quel pensiero, si rilassò, godendosi il resto del viaggio.  
  
Nicole sapeva di aver ottenuto la fiducia di Waverly Earp. Ora non restava che farsi accogliere anche dal resto del gruppo e aspettare il momento giusto per uccidere la cacciatrice.  
La morte di Wynonna avrebbe ferito Waverly, ma non l'avrebbe uccisa. Nicole si portò una mano al petto, aveva percepito un lieve dolore, scosse la testa.  
Si avvicinò al letto, annusando l'odore dell'eccitazione che Waverly si era lasciata dietro e sorrise, lasciando che la mano scivolasse dentro i suoi jeans: la lussuria e il desiderio sessuale erano tutto ciò che restava della sua umanità.  
  


<0> <0>

  
"Vai a riposare, Dolls, ti chiamerò per la cena." Disse Wynonna, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla dell'amico.  
"Grazie, Earp. Domani mattina andiamo a prendere anche Doc, non mi piace avere la squadra divisa." Xavier poggiò una mano su quella di Wynonna, "ci vediamo dopo." Disse, salendo le scale.  
"A dopo, Xavier." Disse Waverly.  
"Pensi che dovrei aggiungere un piatto anche per Nicole?" Wynonna si mise a sedere sul divano.  
Waverly trattenne il fiato.  
"Waverly?" Wynonna la stava fissando con un espressione sospetta dipinta in volto.  
"Scusa, Wynonna, ero persa nei miei pensieri. Vado a chiedere a Nicole se vuole cenare con noi, ma non mi aspetto una risposta positiva, in realtà."  
"No, nemmeno io, anche se non saprei spiegare il perché." Wynonna allungò un braccio per prendere una bottiglia di liquore appoggiata sul tavolo di fronte a lei.  
Waverly salì le scale, diretta verso la stanza occupata da Nicole.

Bussò tre volte, poi la chiamò, "Nicole, posso entrare?"  
Nessuna risposta.  
Waverly attese qualche altro secondo, poi aprì la porta.  
La stanza era vuota.  
La ragazza si avvicinò al letto, sopra il quale, c'era un foglio di carta piegato.  
  
**_ Dolce Waverly,  
Mi dispiace molto, ma avevo delle cose da fare in città. Pensami ed io verrò da te.  
\- Nicole D. Haught. _ **   
  


**Prendimi**

  
  
Wynonna, Waverly e Dolls rimasero in silenzio per quasi tutta la durata della cena, fino a che...  
"Quindi Nicole era qui?" Chiese Dolls, sorseggiando la sua birra.  
"Sì, Waverly ha pensato che fosse una buona idea." Disse Wynonna portandosi alla bocca l'ultima cucchiaiata di zuppa.  
Waverly si limitò a fissare il suo piatto, quasi pieno; non riusciva a non pensare a Nicole, a chiedersi se davvero sarebbe tornata da lei.  
"E tu no, Wynonna?" Dolls si concentrò sulla donna dai capelli neri.  
La donna alzò le spalle, "non lo so, Xavier. C'è qualcosa che non mi convince, c'è qualcosa di non umano in Nicole, ma forse è solo una mia impressio-" Wynonna non finì la frase, perché Waverly stava per strozzarsi con la zuppa.  
"Scusate..." tossì, "mi è andata di traverso la zuppa."  
"Stai bene, Waverly?" Dolls guardò la ragazza con aria preoccupata.  
"Sì, solo un po' di zuppa nella parte sbagliata della gola." Sorrise.  
Anche Dolls sorrise, cautamente, "mi riferivo a quello che è successo l'altra notte... io beh, mi dispiace molto."  
Waverly abbassò gli occhi, "fortunatamente c'era Nicole o sarebbe finita davvero male."  
Dolls annuì comprensivo, "quando ci sarà il processo?"  
Waverly scosse la testa, "ho deciso di non sporgere denuncia: le ferite impediranno loro di avere una vita normale d'ora in avanti, penso che sia una punizione sufficiente."  
"Io no. Nicole avrebbe dovuto ammazzarli, a parer mio." Wynonna incrociò le braccia al petto.  
Waverly si alzò in piedi con uno scatto rapido e violento, "Nicole non è un'assassina!" Urlò.  
Wynonna e Dolls guardarono Waverly con gli occhi spalancati: nessuno di loro si aspettava una simile reazione da parte sua.  
"Scusatemi, ho bisogno di fare una doccia e di dormire, buonanotte." Waverly corse verso le scale.  
"E' fatta così: ha un idea di giustizia molto forte e personale." Wynonna prese un sorso del suo liquore seguendo la sorella con lo sguardo.  
  


<0> <0>

  
Waverly aveva passato quasi mezz'ora sotto l'acqua della doccia, aveva bisogno di calmarsi.  
Andò in camera sua, si mise davanti al PC e cercò di concentrarsi su dei video musicali di Youtube: di solito la musica riusciva a farle dimenticare i cattivi pensieri e le preoccupazioni, ma quella sera sembrava non funzionare.  
Cercò persino di ascoltare quel gruppo, come si chiamavano? I Lordi, alcune canzoni erano davvero carine, anche se il metal non era il suo genere preferito.  
"E': It Snows in Hell. ( Sta nevicando all'inferno ) Adoro quella canzone, è quella con cui li ho scoperti."  
Waverly fu colta alla sprovvista, e per poco non cadde dalla sedia dallo spavento.  
"Nicole!?" Waverly si portò la mano al cuore, quello batteva forte per la sorpresa e... per Nicole.  
La donna era seduta sul letto e sorrideva tranquillamente a Waverly.  
"Da quanto tempo sei seduta lì e, soprattutto, da dove sei entrata?" Chiese, cercando di calmarsi.  
"Sono qui da abbastanza tempo per capire che i tuoi gusti musicali sono un po' confusi: Pop, Country, Metal." Nicole sorrise, alzandosi per andare verso Waverly.  
"Speravo che tu venissi..." Disse, con la voce arrochita dall'emozione che la vicinanza di Nicole le provocava.  
Nicole si abbassò all'altezza del viso di Waverly, "ti sono mancata?" Sorrise, baciandole la guancia.  
"Sì..." sussurrò, cercando di abituarsi al gelo che il corpo di Nicole emanava.  
Nicole giocò con una ciocca dei capelli di Waverly, "ci stavamo divertendo, prima..."  
Waverly avvertì un nuovo brivido in mezzo alle gambe, ripensando al bacio di Nicole.  
"Mi piace il tuo shampoo, ma preferisco il tuo odore naturale." Nicole lasciò andare la ciocca dei capelli di Waverly.  
"Nicole..." Waverly non sapeva come comunicare il bisogno di toccarla e baciarla, non sapeva se aveva il permesso di farlo.  
"Lo so, Waverly, anche io..." Nicole cercò le labbra della ragazza.  
"Posso... Nicole, posso spogliarti...?" ansimò Waverly, sentendo l'umidità spargersi lungo le cosce.  
Nicole si raddrizzò, "puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi, Waverly." Sorrise, leccandosi le labbra.  
La ragazza si alzò e si avvicinò a Nicole, ammirando l'austera bellezza della donna che aveva di fronte.  
"Non mordo, promesso." Nicole strizzò l'occhio a Waverly, notando l'esitazione della ragazza.  
Waverly scosse la testa, "non ho paura di te, Nicole, penso solo che tu sia davvero bellissima."  
La ragazza posò le mani sulle clavicole della donna, la camicia era umida di pioggia, ma aveva un buon odore.  
"Nicole, se non vuoi... devi solo dirmelo e io mi fermerò..."  
Nicole sorrise, estremamente divertita dalle parole della ragazza, "non ti dirò mai: 'basta', Waverly. Ma tu puoi dire basta a me, non ti obbligherò mai a fare nulla." Il suo tono era dolce, ma anche così basso ed erotico.  
Waverly annuì e, con mani tremanti, cominciò a sbottonare la camicia nera di Nicole. Arrivata al terzo bottone, Waverly si rese conto che Nicole non indossava alcun reggiseno, e il suo pallido, tondo, turgido seno, era esposto al suo sguardo. "Dio, Nicole..." Waverly non riuscì a resistere e prese tra le labbra il capezzolo sinistro di Nicole, la donna le mise una mano dietro la nuca, attirandola gentilmente contro il suo petto.  
Il pensiero di star succhiando il seno di Nicole, fece girare la testa a Waverly, e questo non fece altro che incrementare il dolore e l'umidità dalla zona intima.  
Waverly non lasciò andare il capezzolo di Nicole e cominciò a lavorare con la cintura della donna; quando finalmente riuscì ad aprila, alzò gli occhi su Nicole, in cerca di consenso, ma la donna aveva la testa rovesciata all'indietro. Waverly lo prese come un 'continua'.  
La ragazza prese del tempo per liberare Nicole dalla camicia, godendosi la vista del suo corpo magro e muscoloso. "Sei davvero bella, Nicole..." Waverly baciò il freddo e duro addome di Nicole; mentre con le mani sbottonava i jeans della donna.  
"Forse sono una pazza, Nicole, ma ti desidero..."  
Nicole abbassò il viso verso di lei, regalandole il suo magnifico sorriso, "prendimi, allora."  
Waverly tremò al suono di quelle parole.  
Il monte di venere di Nicole era liscio come la seta, baciare quel tratto di pelle fu un'esperienza quasi mistica.  
"Sei un'incosciente, Waverly Earp, ma non avrai una notte migliore di questa." commentò Nicole, accarezzando i capelli di Waverly.  
La ragazza non capì fino in fondo il senso di quelle parole, ma non le importava, non ora che aveva Nicole così vicina.  
La lingua di Waverly esplorò la vagina di Nicole, e con sorpresa, si rese conto che quella parte del suo corpo era calda, quasi bollente.  
Waverly succiò e lecco ogni centimetro del sesso della donna dai capelli rossi; aveva un buon sapore, forse vaniglia. I gemiti e i ringhi di Nicole, le dicevano che stava facendo un buon lavoro.  
"Waverly, vieni qui, voglio la tua bocca." Disse Nicole, attirandola dolcemente verso l'alto.  
La ragazza ubbidì e si alzò.  
Waverly pensava che non sarebbe mai riuscita ad averne abbastanza dei suoi baci.  
"Hai tanto bisogno... non è così?" Chiese Nicole, sussurrando sulle labbra di Waverly.  
Sì, era vero: Waverly sentiva la vagina pulsare dolorosamente, desiderosa di essere toccata, di ricevere attenzioni e sollievo.  
"Nicole, voglio dirti una cosa prima..." esitò, "tu sei la prima con cui faccio l'amore."  
Nicole allontanò il suo volto da quello di Waverly, "la tua prima donna?" Chiese.  
Waverly sorrise e abbassò la testa, "la prima in assoluto: sono vergine, Nicole."  
Il corpo di Nicole fu come attraversato da una scossa elettrica.  
Waverly alzò la testa guardando Nicole, sul viso della donna c'era dipinto un sorriso predatorio e famelico.  
"Nicole...?" Waverly non riusciva ad indovinare i pensieri della donna.  
Il sorriso di Nicole divenne più dolce, ma non perse quella nota famelica, "se la metti così, dobbiamo rendere questa cosa speciale." Nicole si chinò a baciare Waverly, "concedimi l'onore di prendere la tua verginità, Waverly Earp." Disse, guardandola con fredda intensità.  
Waverly sentì qualcosa di duro crescere contro il suo ventre.  
"Gesù...!" Waverly rimase a bocca aperta, vedendo che Nicole, ora, possedeva un grosso pene eretto. "Ma com'è possibile questo?"  
Nicole sorrise, massaggiandosi delicatamente l'organo, "posso prendere le sembianze di qualsiasi essere vivente o solo una parte di essi."  
"Posso?" Waverly toccò il membro di Nicole, non sapendo bene come comportarsi: non era come succhiare la sua vagina, in quel caso aveva seguito l'istinto.  
"Puoi fare quello che vuoi e fermarmi quando vuoi." Nicole seguì col dito i lineamenti del suo viso.


	5. Fra Le Sue Fredde Braccia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione, presenza di sesso esplicito e G!P.

**5**

"Penso che tu sia bellissima, Nicole. Non importa la forma che assumi... perché sei così bella?"  
Nicole avvertì una strana sensazione allo stomaco, non sapeva dare un nome a quel sentimento; avrebbe potuto confonderlo con ansia, forse rabbia, forse passione. Non lo sapeva, si limitò a sorridere, come del resto, faceva sempre.  
"Cosa succede, Nicole?" Waverly rimase ferma, preoccupata di poter infastidire la donna, in qualunque modo.  
"Hai un modo così disperato..." si bloccò, non capiva neppure lei cosa l'avesse spinta a parlare.  
Waverly la guardò intensamente, "in che senso?"  
"Non importa, non ora." Nicole cercò la mano di Waverly, per riportarla vicina al suo corpo.  
Le mani di Nicole erano veloci, delicate ed esperte. Waverly quasi non si rese conto di essere nuda. Nicole riempiva il suo corpo di baci, morsi, leccate e carezze passionali e sicuri.  
"Vieni, siediti." Nicole accompagnò Waverly al letto, facendola sedere; si inginocchiò davanti alle gambe aperte della ragazza, e in quel momento notò quando fosse bagnata, bagnata per lei.  
Waverly si sentiva esposta allo sguardo famelico di Nicole, ma non provava disagio, al contrario: sentiva la sua eccitazione aumentare.  
Nicole cominciò a baciare l'interno coscia, arrivando vicina alla sua vagina per poi tornare indietro.  
"Mi fai impazzire, Nicole..." Waverly passò la mano tra i morbidi, corti, capelli ondulati della donna.  
Nicole sorrise sulla coscia della ragazza, "lo so."  
"Ti prego, Nicole, non essere così sadica." Waverly si morse il labbro, lottando contro il desiderio di spingere la lingua di Nicole verso il punto più sensibile.  
Nicole alzò la testa, guardando Waverly negli occhi, "va bene, sarò gentile con te, Waverly." Nicole sorrise dolcemente, perdendo, per un secondo appena, quella nota minacciosa.  
Nicole lasciò una scia di baci e morsi dirigendosi verso la vagina di Waverly.  
La donna dai capelli rossi avvertì un'altra terribile fitta di dolore al petto, quando la sua lingua incontrò l'essenza di Waverly. Qualcosa non andava: c'era qualcosa di sbagliato nel sapore della ragazza, qualcosa di pericoloso nel suo corpo.  
Waverly stava per dire qualcosa, notando che Nicole si era fermata, ma la donna catturò il clitoride della giovane tra le labbra, succhiandolo con avida ferocia.  
Le parole che Waverly avrebbe potuto pronunciare, si trasformarono in gemiti di piacere.  
"Non ti farò del male." Nicole cominciò a scivolare sul corpo di Waverly, appoggiandosi sui gomiti, per non congelare il corpo di lei con il suo.  
"Mi fido di te, Nicole." Le sorrise, senza mai perdere i suoi occhi.  
Nicole cercò le labbra di Waverly, baciandola con delicata passione. "Grazie, per l'onore che mi concedi, Waverly." Disse, sussurrando sul collo di Waverly.  
Waverly percepì la pressione del membro di Nicole contro il suo clitoride e lei gemette di piacere, paura e sorpresa.  
"Rilassati, piccola." Nicole allineò l'asta del membro con il centro di Waverly, spingendo la testa del suo pene di qualche millimetro all'interno.  
Waverly circondò i fianchi di Nicole con le sue cosce.  
Nicole baciò le labbra di Waverly, muovendo i suoi fianchi leggermente, in modo da penetrare più in profondità.  
Waverly emise un gemito: era un misto fra piacere, paura e dolore.  
"All'inizio sentirai un po' di dolore, ma sarò delicata, lo prometto. Poi ti sentirai piena. Ti riempirò con il mio sesso ed infine riempirò anche il tuo ventre con la mia essenza."  
La ragazza si contorse al suono di quelle parole: così eccitanti e strane.  
Nicole mantenne la promessa: spinse piano, lasciando tempo alle pareti di Waverly di abituarsi a lei. Il movimento dei fianchi di Nicole si fece lentamente più veloce, mentre la ragazza sotto di lei ansimava e gemeva contro la sua bocca. Waverly non si era mai sentita così piena, eccitata e al sicuro.  
"Ti prego... ti prego, Nicole, più veloce, più forte!" Waverly si era totalmente abituata alla grandezza di Nicole ed ora desiderava sentire altro dolore misto a selvaggio piacere, un piacere primordiale.  
Nicole aumentò l'intensità delle spinte, toccando la cervice di Waverly; dovette mettere a tacere le urla di piacere di Waverly con la sua bocca o tutti le averebbero sentite fare sesso.  
"Sto per venire, Nicole... Nicole... Nicole!"  
La donna non poteva più impedire a Waverly di urlare, quindi si concentrò totalmente sul piacere della ragazza, "Vieni per me, Waverly, vieni su di me..."  
Quello fu troppo per Waverly, venne come non era mai venuta in vita sua; l'orgasmo sembrava infinito e quando sentì il corpo di Nicole irrigidirsi e rilassarsi, fu l'apice di tutto.  
  
Waverly aveva la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Nicole, la quale era distesa sulla schiena.  
"E' stato... meraviglioso, Nicole." Waverly si avvicinò ancora di più al corpo di Nicole, reso tiepido da quello bollente di lei.  
"Anche per me." Nicole sorrise, pensando che quella, in un certo senso, era la prima volta anche per lei: non aveva mai utilizzato un pene e non aveva mai fatto l'amore, solo del sesso ruvido e sbrigativo, qualcosa atto al semplice desidero di soddisfare le sue voglie, prima di divorare le sue vittime.  
Passò qualche minuto di silenzio, in cui entrambe godettero della presenza l'una dell'altra.  
"Nicole, quindi tu... tu sei davvero un vampiro?" Waverly non si mosse.  
Nicole non esitò, "sì, Waverly, sono un vampiro."  
Waverly annuì, pensando a come continuare la conversazione. "Quanti altri vampiri ci sono?"  
"Solo io. Sono l'ultima della mia specie." Il tono di Nicole era piatto, come se volesse nascondere ogni emozione.  
"Tu non ti nutri di sangue umano, giusto? Sei vegetariana, per così dire..."  
Nicole dovette lottare contro sé stessa per non scoppiare a ridere, "assolutamente." Disse, col tono più serio e rassicurante che le riuscì.  
Waverly sorrise, felice di non essersi sbagliata su Nicole.  
"Quindi non sei venuta a Purgatory per vendicarti della mia famiglia. Giusto?"  
Nicole si irrigidì appena, cercando di controllarsi. Infine emise una risata, "ma cosa ti viene in mente? Sono venuta qui per cominciare una nuova vita, come cacciatrice di demoni, speravo di potermi unire a Wynonna, ma a quanto pare lei ha già una squadra." Per Nicole era facile mentire, troppo facile, anche se questa volta stava avendo delle difficoltà: non si aspettava che Waverly avesse una simile fredda intelligenza.  
"Scusa, Nicole, non volevo offenderti, volevo solo esserne sicura..."  
"Va tutto bene, Waverly, lo capisco: la famiglia è importante." Nicole lo pensava davvero, per questo era a Purgatory.  
Nicole ripensò al momento in cui aveva assaggiato Waverly, a quell'inspiegabile dolore al petto che sembrava collegato al benessere psico-fisico della ragazza, "devo dirti, forse chiederti una cosa anche io, ma non sono sicura di come fare." Disse Nicole, sinceramente tesa.  
Waverly alzò leggermente la testa, guardando il profilo sinistro del volto di Nicole, "dimmi, Nicole."  
Lei annuì, e schiarendosi la gola disse: "penso che tu abbia un problema di salute."  
Waverly non negò, "come l'hai capito?" Chiese, realmente incuriosita.  
"Tramite il tuo sapore." Rispose Nicole, voltandosi per guardare Waverly negli occhi.  
"Oh... wow... beh sì, sono malata Nicole, ho il cancro."  
Di nuovo quel dolore al petto. "Ti stai curando?"  
Waverly scosse piano la testa, "è ad uno stadio troppo avanzato, le probabilità di guarire sono inferiori al 3%. Non ho intenzione di passare i miei ultimi giorni in un letto di ospedale, ingerendo farmaci che non mi cureranno, ma indeboliranno il mio corpo e la mia mente."  
"Wynonna lo sa?" Chiese Nicole, cercando di capire il motivo per la quale si sentisse così male.  
Waverly si mise a sedere sul letto, "No! E ti prego, Nicole, lei non deve saperlo, nessuno deve saperlo!" Gli occhi di Waverly brillavano di paura.  
Anche Nicole si mise a sedere, "non aver paura, Waverly, non lo dirò a nessuno." Sorrise, cercando di tranquillizzare la ragazza.  
Waverly si rilassò, "sei la sola persona a saperlo... mi fido di te, Nicole, e tu puoi fidarti di me."  
"Vieni qui." Nicole abbracciò Waverly, aveva l'inspiegabile desiderio di farla sentire protetta e al sicuro da ogni male del mondo.  
Nicole sapeva che c'era un modo per aiutare Waverly, ma non poteva farlo.

<0> <0>

  
  


"Stiamo andando a prendere Doc." Disse Wynonna, quando Waverly e Nicole scesero in cucina. Per qualche strana ragione, Wynonna non sembrava sorpresa di vedere Nicole.  
Waverly guardò la sorella maggiore ed arrossì: lei sapeva che Wynonna sapeva.  
"Buongiorno, Wynonna." Sorrise Nicole, mostrando un viso angelico e divertito, allo stesso tempo.  
"Buongiorno, Nicole. Non ti ho sentito arrivare, ieri sera."  
"Sono una ragazza discreta, Wynonna. Nel nostro lavoro è fondamentale." Disse, continuando a sorridere come fosse la creatura più buona del mondo.  
"Nel nostro lavoro?" Xavier entrò in cucina.  
Nicole sorrise anche a lui, "anche io sono una cacciatrice di demoni, anche se, non famosa come la nostra Wynonna Earp, qui." Nicole lanciò un'occhiata alla donna.  
Wynonna e Dolls si scambiarono uno sguardo incuriosito e dubbioso.  
"Perché non l'hai detto quando ci siamo conosciute, all'ospedale?" Wynonna guardò intensamente la donna, cercando di capire se dovesse rivalutare la sua opinione riguardo alla donna dai capelli rossi.  
Nicole alzò le spalle, "non lo so, forse non volevo farti sapere che ero la concorrenza."  
Waverly fece un passo avanti, "in realtà Nicole è venuta qui per unirsi a te, ma ha visto che avevi già altri collaboratori, perciò è rimasta in disparte."  
Nicole sorrise, ringraziando mentalmente l'intervento di Waverly.  
"Oh... capisco, beh, Nicole, possiamo parlare di questo. Magari a pranzo, quando saremo tutti insieme." Per la prima volta, Wynonna sorrise a Nicole.  
"Facciamo dopo cena? Se non è un problema."  
Wynonna non capiva il senso della richiesta, ma alla fine lei annuì, "certo."  
"Fantastico, a stasera, allora." Nicole si voltò verso Waverly e senza preoccuparsi della presenza di Wynonna e Xavier, le baciò le labbra. "A dopo." Sussurrò.  
Waverly trattenne il fiato: non si aspettava che Nicole facesse una cosa simile davanti ad altre persone.  
Nicole uscì sotto la pioggia, per questo Xavier la rincorse con un ombrello. Ma quando anche lui uscì la donna era già sparita.  
Wynonna approfittò dell'assenza di Xavier, "qualcuno si è divertito, questa notte."  
Waverly diventò ancora più rossa, "non giudicarmi: sono adulta ed ho dei bisogni, Wynonna."  
La donna dai capelli neri alzò le mani, "non ti giudico, solo non pensavo che tu e Nicole foste già arrivate a questo punto."  
Waverly stava per dire qualcosa, ma il ritorno di Dolls le fece cambiare idea.  
"E' veloce la tua ragazza, Waverly." Disse Dolls, rimettendo a posto l'ombrello.  
Waverly esitò qualche secondo, "sì, lo è. Penso che sia merito del suo allenamento o qualcosa del genere."  
Dolls annuì, anche se non sembrava del tutto convinto.  
"Va bene. Che dite, andiamo a prendere Doc?" Wynonna s'infilò la giacca.

<0> <0>

  
Nicole aveva bisogno di mangiare, ma non era sicura se la pioggia avesse continuato e non poteva aspettare la notte per cacciare: aveva un problema.  
Doveva prendere una decisione difficile: rischiare e cacciare a Purgatory oppure rischiare di venire bruciata dal sole, allontanandosi dalla città.  
'Pensa, Nicole, pensa...' Disse a sé stessa.


	6. Pranzo nell'Oscurità

**6**

"Merda!" Nicole sentì la pelle della sua mano sinistra bruciare, a causa di un raggio di sole che filtrava dalle nuvole.  
Era riuscita a raggiungere le miniere appena in tempo: pochi secondi in più e si sarebbe fatta davvero male.  
La donna-vampiro sapeva che nelle miniere non avrebbe trovato molte donne, forse nessuna, ma doveva mangiare o avrebbe rischiato di attaccare Waverly o qualcun'altro in presenza di testimoni. Non poteva permetterlo: se si fosse sparsa la voce che ancora un vampiro era in vita, beh, non le avrebbero dato tregua, fino ad ucciderla; questo era anche il motivo per cui non poteva semplicemente uccidere Wynonna e andarsene: il minimo sospetto che fosse stata lei ad uccidere la cacciatrice... Nicole non voleva nemmeno pensare alle conseguenze. Voleva uccidere Wynonna Earp e vivere, vivere sapendo di aver vinto, di aver ottenuto vendetta e magari sì, anche rimanere con Waverly, fino alla sua morte...  
Nicole si piegò in due portandosi la mano al petto: un'altra fitta di dolore. Giusto: la morte di Waverly poteva avere delle conseguenze su di lei? No, probabilmente non se non fosse stata lei, la causa della sua morte, giusto? Non lo sapeva ed odiava non sapere: l'ignoranza, in ogni sua forma, è qualcosa di pericoloso, letale, se vogliamo.  
La donna percorse i bui corridoi, muovendosi con agile sinuosità nel suo elemento naturale: l'oscurità.  
C'erano molti odori, in quel buio labirinto, ma due sovrastavano tutti gli altri: sudore e muffa. Il primo era quello più disgustoso per Nicole, ma non era nella posizione di fare la schizzinosa: il cibo è pur sempre cibo.  
Furono i suoni e l'odore a guidare il suo cammino nelle tenebre. Doveva solo trovare un minatore isolato dagli altri, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile: quel posto era immenso, ma con spazi ristretti; era come trovarsi in un dannato labirinto. Ma Nicole era intelligente, sapeva di poter trovare una soluzione.  
Continuò ad avanzare verso il punto in cui sapeva che avrebbe trovato i minatori al lavoro e, poco prima di voltare l'angolo che la separava da loro, si sporcò il viso e i vestiti con della terra.  
"Ho bisogno d' aiuto, per favore!" Urlò, quando voltato l'angolo della miniera, vide un gruppo di nove uomini al lavoro.  
Gli uomini smisero di lavorare e si voltarono verso di lei.  
"Santo cielo!" Disse uno di loro, "cosa ci fai qui, donna?"  
"Mi sono persa," rispose Nicole, "ho incontrato altri uomini, ma credo di aver preso la direzione sbagliata." Nicole si coprì gli occhi con le mani, fingendo di piangere.  
"E' impossibile: oggi c'è solo il nostro gruppo qui. Non ti preoccupare ti accompagno io fuori." Un uomo cominciò a camminare verso Nicole, ma si bloccò quando vide che ella aveva tolto le mani dal suo viso, e ora sorrideva in una maniera spaventosa e orribilmente minacciosa.  
"Grazie dell'informazione." Nicole scattò in avanti, pronta a compiere una strage.  
  
Si guardò attorno: il suolo era ricoperto dai cadaveri dei nove uomini. Sapeva di non potersi nutrire di tutti quanti, erano troppi. Li avrebbe comunque fatti a pezzi; odiava l'idea di sprecare tutto quel sangue, ma era l'unico modo per non far capire che solo uno di loro era stato privato del prezioso liquido vermiglio.  
Quando ebbe smembrato tutti i corpi, radunò i pezzi in un carrello del carbone e lo spinse nelle profondità della miniera, in modo che ci sarebbe voluto più tempo per ritrovarli e la putrefazione della carne avrebbe aiutato a confondere le prove.  
  
Nicole si diresse cautamente fino all'uscita della miniera, facendo attenzione che non ci fosse nessuno nei dintorni.  
Aveva sentito la pioggia ricominciare a cadere e questo era molto positivo; ora doveva solo raggiungere il bosco, cambiarsi ed aspettare la notte.  
  
Per fortuna, Purgatory era un luogo piuttosto roccioso, e Nicole non aveva avuto nessuna difficoltà a trovare una grotta, lì aveva nascosto le sue poche cose.  
Si spogliò e camminò nuda sotto la pioggia per ripulirsi della terra della miniera e dal sangue dei minatori.  
Tornata alla grotta, attese di asciugarsi e si rivestì, indossando una camicia bianca e dei jeans neri.  
Ancora qualche ora e sarebbe calata la sera, il momento di tornare dagli Earp.  
  


<0> <0>

  
"Nicole dovrebbe essere qui a momenti." Disse Waverly, mentre sparecchiava la tavola.  
"Bene, è stata fondamentale l'altra notte, vorrei ringraziarla come si deve." Disse Doc, sorseggiando il suo rum.  
"Non le porgere la mano, tanto non te la stringerà." Disse Wynonna, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da Waverly.  
"Cosa ho detto?" Wynonna aprì teatralmente le braccia, "è la verità, sembra che solo tu possa toccarla, forse noi le facciamo schifo."  
Waverly sospirò, ovviamente non poteva spiegare loro il motivo per cui Nicole non voleva essere toccata, quindi disse: "Nicole è particolare, è vero, ma ognuno di noi ha le sue piccole manie, lei non vuole essere toccata, non ci vedo nulla di male."  
Wynonna alzò le mani, "okay."  
"Siamo sicuri che sia una buona idea, fidarci di lei?" Dolls incrociò le braccia al petto guardando cautamente i volti dei presenti.  
Wynonna stava per dire qualcosa, ma Waverly fu più veloce, "perché dici questo? Guarda che lei ha salvato anche te." Anche Waverly incrociò le braccia al petto.  
Dolls alzò le spalle, "dico solo che non sappiamo nulla di lei."  
"Per questo motivo sta venendo qui, per farsi conoscere." Replicò Waverly.  
Se voleva aggiungere qualcosa, fu evidente che infine scelse di tacere.  
Qualche secondo dopo, qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
"Vado io!" Waverly si diresse verso la porta, si aggiustò i capelli e aprì, ma rimase a bocca aperta quando vide lo sceriffo Nedley.  
"Ciao, Waverly, c'è Wynonna?" Si tolse il capello, lasciando che la pioggia scivolasse lungo di esso, sul portico.  
"Sì, entra." Waverly si fece da parte, permettendo a Nedley di passare.  
Randy entrò in cucina seguito da Waverly.  
"Oh, Nicole, ti ricordavo più alta, più magra e decisamente più rossa." Scherzò Wynonna.  
"C'è poco da ridere, Wynonna." Nedley Randy si mise a sedere al tavolo della cucina, era scuro in volto e sembrava invecchiato d'improvviso di qualche anno.  
Il sorriso scomparve del viso di Wynonna, "che cosa succede?"  
Tutti i presenti guardarono lo sceriffo, in attesa.  
"Nove minatori sono scomparsi nelle miniere, questa mattina." Disse.  
Wynonna sporse in avanti il mento, "mi dispiace, ma questo cosa ha che fare con noi?"  
"Penso che si tratti di qualcosa di soprannaturale: una delle vittime ha fatto partire una chiamata verso un famigliare, nell'audio si sentono delle urla strazianti: urla di paura, orrore e dolore... penso che scomparsi non fosse il termine giusto, probabilmente sono morti." Nedley scosse mestamente la testa.  
"Merda..." Doc bevve un'altro sorso di rum.  
"Quindi non siete scesi nelle miniere a cercarli, bene, non sarebbe stato saggio." Dolls annuì, rassicurato dalla notizia.  
"Per fortuna abbiamo sentito prima l'audio, se è quello che pensiamo, l'ufficio dello sceriffo non può fare nulla." Disse Nedley, chinando la testa.  
Il silenzio fu spezzato da dei colpi alla porta.  
"Questa volta deve essere Nicole." Waverly si alzò.  
"Ciao, piccola," Nicole si chinò per baciare Waverly, la ragazza ricambiò il bacio, sorridendo a Nicole.  
"Vieni dentro, sei tutta bagnata." Disse Waverly, ma Nicole rimase ferma, "perché c'è la macchina dello sceriffo qua fuori."  
"A quanto pare c'è stata una strage nella miniera." Waverly si voltò verso la cucina, quindi lei non vide che il corpo di Nicole si irrigidiva violentemente.  
"Oh, merda, chi è stato?" Nicole pulì gli stivali sul tappeto d'ingresso ed entrò.  
"Non lo sappiamo, ma lo sceriffo pensa si tratti di un demone." Waverly richiuse la porta e invitò Nicole a seguirla in cucina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, se stai leggendo questa nota, non dimenticare di farmi sapere cosa ne pensi. Mi farebbe piacere saperlo!


	7. Sospetto

**7**

  
"Buona sera." Nicole entrò nella cucina, sfoggiando il suo consueto sorriso.  
Tutti le risposero.  
Randy si alzò in piedi, in segno di rispetto, "Nicole Haught."  
"Salve sceriffo, cosa sta succedendo? Waverly mi ha detto che c'è stato un problema alla miniera." Nicole si appoggiò alla parete, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Lo sceriffo si grattò la testa, cercando di capire se rivelare il motivo della visita anche alla nuova arrivata, ma ci pensò Wynonna a risolvere il dilemma.  
"Sembra che un demone abbia compiuto un massacro nella miniera di carbone, questa mattina."  
Nicole annuì, "chi ha dato l'allarme? Avete già parlato con i testimoni?"  
"No, una delle vittime è riuscito a fare una chiamata... insomma, dalla violenza dell'audio, non posso che non pensare ad un'azione sovrannaturale. Purtroppo non è riuscito a dire cosa stava esattamente succedendo." Disse Randy, ormai persuaso dal fatto che anche Nicole potesse sapere quello che era successo.  
Nicole rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, maledicendo il fatto di non essersene accorta: sarebbe bastata una sommaria descrizione dell'aggressore, ovvero lei, per mettere fine a tutto. Nicole sapeva che gli uomini e le donne negli ultimi venti anni, avevano cominciato ad usare questi telefoni portatili, ma cosa sono venti anni, per una creatura che ne ha più di trecento? Era comunque stato un errore stupido, e l'orgoglio di Nicole era ferito. E un orgoglio ferito può causare problemi.  
"Sembri preoccupata, Nicole." Xavier guardava la donna con attenzione e qualcos'altro di meno evidente e chiaro.  
Nicole sorrise, "tu non lo sei? Se ha ucciso nove persone, dev'essere davvero forte." Nicole si morse la lingua, ma era troppo tardi. Riuscì comunque a mantenere una certa compostezza.  
Xavier Dolls si alzò in piedi, "nessuno ha mai detto quante sono le vittime."  
Tutti si girarono a guardare Nicole, non sapendo come reagire.  
Nicole non perse il sorriso, "oh andiamo, i gruppi di minatori sono sempre nove. Lo so per certo: mio padre era un minatore, c'è una sorta di credenza sulla fortuna dei multipli di tre." Nicole sentiva che la fiamma della candela era vicina alla fune, ancora un passo falso e la ghigliottina sarebbe caduta sul suo collo. Sperava che avessero creduto alla sua menzogna: suo padre, ovviamente, non era un minatore, e la storia del multiplo di tre era pura fantasia.  
L'uomo dalla pelle scura si rimise a sedere, e nel farlo, notò una piccola riga nera dietro l'orecchio sinistro di Nicole.  
"Non è stato gentile, Xavier." Waverly guardava l'amico con un misto di delusione e paura... paura che lui non si fosse sbagliato.  
"Domani mattina andremo alla miniera. Nicole, se vuoi unirti a noi... Doc ha il braccio rotto e mi sentirei meglio se fossimo in tre." La donna guardò Nicole come se volesse studiarla.  
"No, non domani mattina, ora. Il demone potrebbe essere ancora all'interno della miniera, voglio avere più probabilità di prenderlo." Nicole non poteva rischiare di uscire con loro durante il giorno e voleva capire fino a che punto Dolls fosse pericoloso per lei.  
"Penso che la notte non sia il momento migliore per scendere nelle miniere." Xavier scosse la testa infastidito da qualcosa.  
Nicole sorrise, "c'è una sola differenza, tra farlo ora o domani mattina: daremo al demone tutto il tempo di scappare, se non l'ha già fatto. Nelle miniere è buio, Xavier, che sia giorno o notte."  
Dolls stava per protestare, ma Wynonna era d'accordo con Nicole. "Nicole ha ragione. Prepariamoci a partire."  
Dolls guardò Nicole, serrando la mandibola: qualcosa gli suggeriva di non potersi fidare di lei.  
"Mi piacerebbe poter fare qualcosa, ma..." Randy si guardò attorno a disagio, consapevole del fatto che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla.  
"Non preoccuparti, Randy, anche io mi sento piuttosto inutile, ma c'è poco da fare. Trattieniti qui con me e Waverly, beviamo qualcosa e contemporaneamente terremo la casa al sicuro." Doc prese due bicchieri e verso del rum.  
Lo sceriffo guardò l'uomo e il liquore, indeciso.  
"Mi sentirò meglio sapendo che la casa è difesa." Disse Waverly, con tono deciso.  
L'uomo con il capello da sceriffo accettò l'invito dell'uomo con i baffi, e si sedette al tavolo, "se insistete tanto, devo accettare."

"Stai attenta." Waverly guardò Nicole allontanarsi e, ancora una volta, ma più chiaramente che mai, sentì la paura aumentare. Quando vedeva Nicole, il mondo diventava ovattato e nebbioso: tutto quello che aveva importanza era Nicole D. Haught. Ma ora, ora che la donna era lontana, Waverly poteva percepire il mondo con più chiarezza.  
La giovane donna scosse la testa per scacciar pensieri e dubbi, e rientrò in casa.

  
<0> <0>

  
"Okay, ci siamo." Wynonna accese una torcia, puntandola verso la bocca nera e spalancata della miniera.  
"Non sappiamo con cosa abbiamo a che fare, e nemmeno se il demone, ammesso che sia davvero un demone, sia ancora all'interno." Nicole guardò i due e sorrise, "ma se lì dentro c'è qualcosa, lo prenderemo."  
"Nicole ed io e scendiamo, tu resta all'ingresso, nel caso ci sfuggisse. Se lo vedi, urla, noi arriveremo subito." Xavier fece danzare il raggio della sua torcia all'interno del budello di terra a pietra.  
Sia Wynonna che Nicole guardarono con sorpresa Dolls.  
Nicole non capiva le intenzioni dell'uomo, ma vedeva l'occasione di ucciderlo servita su un piatto d'argento.  
"Che armi abbiamo?" La donna-vampiro fece un passo avanti.  
"Pistole, sostanzialmente. La maggior parte dei demoni ha punti deboli uguali a quello di un essere umano." Rispose Dolls, guardando la donna con un aria strafottente. "Tu quale vuoi?"  
Nicole sorrise, "nessuna."  
Wynonna guardò la donna per un lungo momento, "nessuna?"  
Nicole annuì, "nel mio addestramento non ho mai utilizzato armi, non da fuoco, almeno."  
"E dove sei stata addestrata?" Dolls continuava a sorridere sornione.  
"Lontano da qui, molto lontano, in Europa, Italia." Nicole non stava mentendo: l'Italia era il luogo in cui era stata trasformata e in cui le era stato insegnato a sopravvivere nel suo nuovo corpo. Quel paese era molto pericoloso per lei, a causa della forte pressione cristiana e superstiziosa.  
"Quindi la tua origine è Europea, Nicole è un nome Francese, ma il tuo cognome: Haught, è Americano, quindi dove sei nata?" Wynonna era felice di poter scoprire qualcosa su Nicole.  
"Sono di origine Canadese, i miei bis nonni lo erano, ma sono nata in Francia e ho vissuto in Spagna e Italia." Sorrise laconicamente al ricordo del sua vita mortale.  
"Hai viaggiato molto, per essere così giovane. Quanti anni hai, Nicole Haught?" Dolls sapeva che più la donna parlava, più facile sarebbe stato per lei tradirsi.  
"Solitamente non si chiede l'età ad una signora... ho trentatré anni, Xavier Dolls."  
"Aspetta, non c'era anche una D nel tuo cognome?" Xavier non aveva intenzione di arrendersi.  
Nicole continuò a sorridere, "Sì. Ora andiamo o faremo giorno."  
"E se diventa giorno, cosa succede?" Xavier si avvicinò a Nicole, ma lei mantenne la solita calma composta.  
"Succede che ad un certo punto vorrei anche andare a dormire, Xavier." Gli sorrise, voltandogli le spalle.  
Dolls sia avvicinò all'entrata della miniera, "se torna da sola, allora sono morto e lei mi ha ucciso." Dolls guardò Nicole negli occhi, ma le sue parole erano ovviamente rivolte a Wynonna.  
Wynonna guardò l'amico, cercando dell'umorismo nel suo tono, ma non c'è n'era traccia. "Cosa?"  
Nicole maledisse l'uomo e la sua lingua: ora non poteva sfruttare l'occasione per ucciderlo, ma anzi, doveva trovare un modo per guadagnare anche la sua fiducia. Quella storia stava cominciando a diventare più lunga e complicata del previsto.  
"Molto divertente, Dolls, davvero. Ma ti garantisco che ti ucciderei solo nel caso in cui tu cercassi di uccidere me." Nicole sorrise, guardando la faccia dubbiosa dell'uomo.  
"Nessuno uccide nessuno, nella mia squadra. Chiaro?" Wynonna incrociò le braccia al petto cercando di non mostrare la sua confusione.  
"Cristallino." Nicole annuì con aria solenne.  
Dolls scosse la testa, "non mettermi alla prova, Nicole."  
"E tu non mettere alla prova me, o ti farai male, Xavier."  
"E' una minaccia?" Dolls alzò lievemente la pistola.  
"No, solo un avvertimento. Non mi piace essere minacciata." Disse, entrando a passo sicuro nella miniera.  
Dolls guardò Wynonna, "dicevo sul serio, prima." Detto ciò, anche lui entrò nella miniera.

**Confronto**

  
Nicole guardò l'uomo con la pelle scura, "non capisco perché tu stia facendo il bullo con me. A dire il vero, anche Wynonna lo faceva inizialmente, ma ora penso che ha capito che voglio solo aiutare."  
Dolls sorrise, "Wynonna è una persona buona di cuore, un po' burbera, ma davvero buona."  
Nicole intuiva il significato delle parole dell'uomo, "Wynonna non è stupida, Dolls; ma tu stai facendo lo stronzo con me per una ragione ben precisa, non è così?"  
Dolls illuminò il percorso davanti a sé con la torcia, tenendo alta la pistola, "non ho detto che Wynonna sia stupida, solo che cerca il buono in ogni persona, come Waverly. Ma io, in te, non ne vedo l'ombra."  
Nicole sorrise divertita, se voleva giocare, bene, allora loro avrebbero giocato.  
"Pensi che non ci sia del buono in me?" Il tono di voce era piatto, quasi lamentoso.  
Dolls scosse la testa, "no, penso non ce ne sia più, forse da molto tempo, forse qualcosa ti ha ferito. Ma giuro che non ti permetterò di fare del male alle persone che amo."  
Nicole fischiò, “wow, qualcuno qui corre troppo con la fantasia...” poi aggiunse: "mi sto affezionando alla piccola Earp, lei vede del buono in me." Non era totalmente una bugia.  
"E' questo il motivo per cui non ti ho ancora conficcato una pallottola nella testa: voglio essere sicuro di non ferire Waverly, prima di ucciderti." L'uomo si fermò: il percorso si divideva in due strade.  
"Quindi vuoi uccidermi? Meraviglioso... bene, quindi basta non vedere del buono in una persona per ucciderla?" Nicole guardò i muri della miniera, cominciando ad elaborare un piano.  
"Il mio istinto non sbaglia quasi mai, e 'persona' non è il termine che voglio usare con te."  
"Questo è offensivo...! Ma dimmi, cosa in particolare ti fa pensare che sia io, la responsabile di questo massacro?"  
L'uomo s'irrigidì, "non ho detto questo."  
Nicole sorrise, "no, non direttamente. Ma lo pensi, lo sento."  
Dolls ritrovò la calma. Per un momento, aveva dimenticato che Nicole non poteva fargli del male: era chiaro che voleva stare vicino a Wynonna e Waverly, anche se ancora non ne conosceva il motivo. "La storia dei nove minatori non ha senso, so che lo sai: i minatori, come i marinai e altri uomini con lavori particolari, hanno spesso delle superstizioni, ma quello che hai detto è falso, ma non hai sbagliato di molto, per esempio in Cile, credono che far avvicinare una donna ad una miniera porti sfortuna; oppure che il gruppo debba essere formato da trentatré uomini, come gli anni di Cristo, perché simboleggia la resurrezione." Dolls sorrise, sicuro di aver fatto centro.  
Nicole sorrise: gli anni di Cristo, anche lei era 'morta' e 'risorta' a trentatré anni. "Non è forse un multiplo di tre? Oh, andiamo Dolls! Non fare lo stronzo saccente."  
Dolls incassò il colpo: Nicole era furba, troppo furba. Ma alla fine, lui lo sapeva, lei si sarebbe tradita.  
Nicole era divertita: le piaceva giocare perché non aveva mai perso.  
"Vorrei solo fare parte della squadra, non ci trovo niente di male in questo. Quando sono diventata cacciatrice di demoni ho fatto una promessa a me stessa: non sarei mai più stata da sola. Ho perso tutta la mia famiglia, tutti i miei amici e compagni a causa di persone ignoranti e malvagie." Nicole serrò la mandibola con violenza: era la verità. Aveva vissuto per quasi tre secoli, aiutando gli umani a combattere i demoni che minacciavano persone indifese, in cambio lei e il suo gruppo, potevano prendere alcuni anziani e nutrirsi di loro, tutto era andato bene, fino all'arrivo in Canada, fino all'incontro con gli Earp; da quel momento Nicole non aveva più stretto accordi con gli umani, temendo che loro potessero rivelare che un vampiro vivesse ancora, e aveva cominciato a nutrirsi di donne prese a caso.  
"Da che parte?" Dolls ignorò totalmente le parole della donna dai capelli rossi.  
"Non lo so, come faccio a saperlo, secondo te?" Nicole era incazzata: primo aveva detto qualcosa di molto personale e quella era stata ignorata, e secondo, lui insisteva sul fatto che lei sapesse, perché era la colpevole.  
"Andiamo a destra... e, Nicole, anche io ho perso qualcuno, per questo non voglio che succeda mai più."  
Nicole non era interessata alla cosa, ma capiva l'uomo un po' meglio ora. In ogni caso, lei avrebbe vinto e lui sarebbe morto esattamente come Wynonna Earp, questo era fuor di dubbio.  
"Mi piace, andiamo a destra." Disse, consapevole del fatto che la direzione giusta fosse l'altra.  
Dolls puntò la torcia sulla faccia di Nicole, "ho cambiato idea, andiamo a sinistra." Sorrise con fare canzonatorio.  
Nicole si coprì il viso, per proteggersi dalla luce, "tu..." ma preferì non finire la frase.  
"Non puoi fare nulla, Nicole D-qualcosa, semplicemente non puoi." L'uomo si voltò, imboccando la galleria a sinistra.  
Nicole sorrise, 'tu non hai idea di quello che ho in serbo per te.' Pensò, guardando tre topi che la guardavano a loro volta, come se fossero in attesa.

Wynonna stava ripensando allo scambio di battute tra Dolls e Nicole.   
Aveva deciso di dare una possibilità a Nicole da quando aveva capito che per Waverly fosse importante. Era stata la prima a non fidarsi di Nicole, a vedere qualcosa di strano in lei. Forse Dolls aveva visto o capito qualcosa che a lei era sfuggito? Forse.   
Nicole era sicuramente una donna misteriosa con degli strani occhi, ma non era una demone o se ne sarebbe accorta, giusto? E poi perché un demone avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi a lei, alla cacciatrice; non solo: Nicole aveva salvato la vita a lei e alla sua squadra, inoltre aveva salvato anche Waverly, ben due volte.  
Dolls sembrava piuttosto sicuro delle sue affermazioni, ma allora perché aveva scelto di scendere da solo con Nicole? poteva lasciare lei, Nicole, all'ingresso della miniera.  
Wynonna decise di rimandare a dopo quelle riflessioni e prese il cellulare per sapere se Waverly stesse bene; ultimamente aveva notato un cambiamento nella sorella, ma non sapeva dare un nome, a quel cambiamento.  
Waverly rispose al terzo squillo, "tutto bene, Nona?"  
"Sì, tutto okay. Dolls e Nicole sono nella miniera, io sono fuori, di guardia. Ho chiamato perché qui piove, ho freddo e volevo sentire la voce della mia sorellina." Sorrise.  
Waverly fece una piccola risata, "stai attenta, ti prego. Doc e Randy sono ancora in cucina, mezzi ubriachi, ma almeno sono di compagnia."  
Wynonna esitò qualche secondo, poi chiese: "tu ti fidi di Nicole?"  
Silenzio.  
"Waves?"  
"Perché mi fai questa domanda?"  
Wynonna scosse la testa, "non lo so, per curiosità, penso."  
Waverly esitò, "ho scelto di fidarmi di lei, anche se a volte mi fa paura. Ma mi fa sentire al sicuro. Quando sono con lei il resto del mondo scompare, quasi come se tutto fosse avvolto dalla nebbia. Nei suoi occhi c'è l'universo, l'inferno e il paradiso, quando mi guarda, credo che possa vedere la mia anima. Quindi sì, io mi fido di Nicole..."  
Wynonna annuì, "okay, Waves, ci vediamo dopo."  
"Okay, Nona."  
Wynonna aveva appena finito la chiamata, quando la terra cominciò a tremare. Non era un terremoto, ma qualcosa proveniente dalla miniera.

Dolls e Nicole continuarono a camminare in silenzio per qualche centinaio di metri.  
Ogni tanto, Nicole alzava gli occhi sulle travi della miniera: sempre più topi si stavano radunando.  
"Chi hai perso?"  
Dolls era rimasto sorpreso dalla domanda, quindi restò in silenzio.  
"Se non mi vuoi rispondere va bene, volevo solo fare conversazione." In realtà Nicole voleva coprire il rumore delle zampette dei piccoli roditori, distraendo l'uomo.  
"Amici, compagni. La guerra è anche questo: perdita." Rispose alla fine.  
"Capisco, è stato in guerra, intendo, è lì che hai conosciuto Wynonna e il cowboy?" Nicole guardò i topi e loro cominciarono a correre sul soffitto, nella stessa direzione in cui anche loro erano diretti.  
"No, loro li ho incontrati dopo. Perché queste domande?" L'uomo si voltò a guardarla.  
La donna dai capelli rossi fece spallucce, "te l'ho detto: volevo fare conversazione, questo posto mi mette i brividi."  
L'uomo stava per replicare, ma un rumore davanti a loro lo costrinse a fermarsi e a tendere l'orecchio.  
Nicole sorrise.  
Il rumore divenne più forte.  
"Penso che la miniera stia per crollare." Nicole cominciò ad indietreggiare, "ha piovuto molto, negli ultimi giorni. Usciamo immediatamente da qui!"  
Un attimo dopo ci fu un rumore fortissimo, che sembrava avanzare verso di loro. La terra era scossa da violente vibrazioni.  
"Ora!" Nicole afferrò il braccio di Dolls e corse verso l'uscita.


	8. Shāh Māt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shāh Māt: Dall'antico persiano, Il Re è Morto. Usato anche nel gioco degli scacchi per dichiarare il matto e la sconfitta dell'avversario.

**8**

Wynonna sapeva di non poter intervenire: sarebbe stato stupido, un vero suicidio.  
Si mise al riparo dietro al furgone nero di Dolls quando una nube di polvere e detriti vennero sputati dalla miniera.  
Nicole trascinò Dolls all'aria aperta, aiutandolo a camminare. Lui tossiva forte, mentre lei non sembrava sofferente.  
"Oh merda! State bene?!" Wynonna si mise il braccio davanti al naso, cercando di non respirare polvere.  
Dolls non riusciva a respirare, poteva solo tossire.  
I tre si allontanarono un po' dalla miniera, in modo da poter avere aria pulita; la pioggia aiutava a dissipare un po' la polvere o almeno la parte più pesante di essa.  
"Come diavolo hai fatto?!" Dolls afferrò la camicia di Nicole e la mandò a sbattere con la schiena contro il furgone nero. Nicole finse dolore e urlò.  
"Lasciami andare! Mi stai facendo male! Non ho fatto niente!"  
"Come diavolo hai fatto a far crollare la miniera?" Dolls colpì il volto di Nicole con un forte pugno, e ancora una volta, Nicole finse di urlare di dolore.  
"Ti prego, non ho fatto niente!" Supplicò.  
"Dolls!" Wynonna afferrò la giacca dell'uomo, cercando di allontanarlo da Nicole.  
L'uomo la lasciò andare, e la donna cadde a terra nel fango, tossendo. Nicole sapeva che doveva continuare a recitare la parte, doveva fingere che i colpi di Dolls l'avessero davvero ferita, quindi lavorò con i muscoli del diaframma e riuscì a far rifluire del sangue - quello dei minatori - dallo stomaco verso naso e bocca, in modo che sembrasse che stesse davvero sanguinando.  
"Sei diventato matto!?" Wynonna guardò Dolls, poi si chinò su Nicole, "hey... stai bene?"  
Nicole sollevò la testa e, a qual punto, Dolls imprecò: non si aspettava di vedere del sangue, del sangue rosso, su Nicole.  
La donna dai capelli rossi annuì, "è questo il ringraziamento per aver salvato ancora una volta la tua stupida vita?" Chiese, alzando gli occhi su Dolls.  
Xavier era sicuro che Nicole avesse fatto crollare la miniera, anche se la stava guardando, quando era iniziato il crollo, sapeva che lei aveva fatto qualcosa. C'era stato un rumore di zampe o qualcosa del genere, insomma, qualcosa di strano. Era anche vero, però, che Dolls era quasi sicuro che Nicole non fosse umana, eppure il sangue di lei odorava di sangue umano: era sangue umano.  
"Mi dispiace." L'uomo alzò le mani, "forse mi sono sbagliato."  
"Forse?" Nicole si alzò in piedi, fingendo di oscillare, "siamo entrati là dentro a cercare un demone e tu hai pensato che fossi stata io a causare il crollo! Quando la logica suggerisce che probabilmente è stata la pioggia o il demone, cazzo!" Nicole urlò incazzata, ma dentro, ella rideva.  
Dolls aveva fatto una mossa stupida, regalando a Nicole un vantaggio: si era lasciato prendere dall'istinto, dalla paura e della rabbia, si era comportato come uno stupido e questo non era da lui. Quello che aveva detto Nicole era vero: era logico, ma lui sapeva, lui lo sapeva che lei stava mentendo, ma sapeva anche che non c'era modo per dimostrarlo.  
'Shāh Māt!' Pensò Nicole, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e dire: "Okay, va tutto bene, sono pronta a fare pace con te." La donna allungò la mano verso Dolls.  
L'uomo capì, in quel preciso momento, di aver perso.

  
<0> <0>

  
"Come è andata?" Waverly si alzò dalla sedia della cucina, diretta verso Wynonna, Dolls e Nicole.  
La donna dai capelli neri scosse la testa, "un buco nell'acqua. La miniera è crollata. Dolls e Nicole sono vivi per miracolo." Wynonna scelse di non dire niente, riguardo alla litigata tra gli altri due.  
"Oh, Mio Dio..." Waverly si coprì la bocca, guardando con sgomento Nicole e Dolls.  
Dolls alzò le mani, "non è successo nulla, abbiamo solo respirato un po' di polvere." Cercò di sorridere, ma era evidente che qualcosa lo preoccupava.  
Nicole annuì, sorridendo come di consueto.  
"Ci vorranno giorni, allora, per recuperare i corpi delle vittime." La voce di Randy era un po' storpiata e impastata dall'alcol.  
"Forse mesi: quelle miniere sono molto profonde." Disse Doc.  
Nicole sorrise: a quel punto anche se avessero ritrovato i corpi, non ci sarebbe più stato modo capire come fossero stati uccisi.  
"La cosa peggiore è che non sappiamo se il demone fosse ancora nella miniera o se fosse riuscito a fuggire." Disse Wynonna, scuotendo la testa.  
"Non ti preoccupare, Wynonna, se è sopravvissuto al crollo, noi lo troveremo." Nicole le sorrise con fare incoraggiante.  
Wynonna ricambiò il sorriso, "giusto."  
"Quindi non sappiamo che tipo di demone..." Waverly non riuscì a finire la frase, era come se il suo respiro si fosse spezzato. Contemporaneamente, Nicole sentì quel dolore al petto. Ma riuscì comunque a prendere Waverly tra le braccia, prima che potesse sbattere contro il pavimento.  
"Ti ho preso." Sorrise al viso stanco e pallido di Waverly.  
"Waverly!" Tutti urlarono.  
"Sto bene, ho solo avuto un capogiro, ho bisogno di dormire." Sorrise, in modo da rassicurare gli altri.  
"Ci penso io." Nicole teneva Waverly tra le braccia, sorreggendo il corpo della ragazza senza alcuno sforzo, "ti porto nella tua stanza da letto."  
La ragazza si limitò ad annuire, appoggiando la testa al petto di Nicole.  
"Grazie, Nicole." Wynonna sorrise con gratitudine alla donna dai capelli rossi.  
Dolls attese che Nicole scomparisse al piano superiore, poi disse: "Non è chi dice di essere. Non ho prove contro di lei, non ho nulla, ma so che è pericolosa." Quello era l'ultimo disperato tentativo di un uomo che sapeva di aver perso la sua guerra, l'ultima possibilità di proteggere coloro che amava.  
Tutti si voltarono verso di lui.  
"Dolls, per favore..." Wynonna incrociò le braccia al petto, cercando di rassicurare sé stessa.  
"Wynonna... non importa." L'uomo scosse la testa e lasciò la cucina.  
"Dolls!" Wynonna inseguì l'amico. "Dove stai andando?"  
L'uomo dalla pelle scura si voltò e, senza preavviso, baciò le labbra di Wynonna, "c'è un solo modo per dimostrarti che quel che dico è vero." L'uomo varcò la soglia d'ingresso e scomparve.  
Wynonna rimase immobile, confusa dal gesto e dalla parole dell'uomo. Quando si riprese dallo shock iniziale corse fuori, ma riuscì solo a vedere le luci rosse posteriori del furgone di Dolls che si allontanavano nella notte.

Nicole sorrise, grazie al suo udito super sviluppato, aveva sentito tutto.  
"Perché sorridi, Nicole?" Waverly era sotto le coperte e guardava la donna, seduta sul bordo del letto. "Perché sorridi sempre?"  
Nicole non era preparata alla domanda, "non lo so, non ci ho mai fatto caso." Rispose.  
"Mi piace il tuo sorriso, Nicole."  
Un battito cardiaco.  
La donna si piegò su Waverly, dandole un piccolo bacio sul naso per farla sorridere, "cerca di dormire ora, sei molto debole."  
Era dolore? Quella nota stonata nella voce di Nicole?  
"Vuoi restare con me, fino a quando non mi sarò addormentata?" Domandò, girandosi su un fianco.  
Nicole sorrise, "certo, piccola." Le si distese accanto.

  
<0> <0>

  
"Sapevo che saresti venuta." Dolls si staccò dal tronco dell'albero a cui era appoggiato.  
Nicole avanzò verso di lui, sorridendo orribilmente.  
Anche l'uomo si mosse verso Nicole, fermandosi dopo qualche passo.  
Nicole fissava l'uomo, nel suo sguardo c'era il trionfo del vincitore.  
"Non dici nulla?" Dolls aprì le braccia, "siamo soli. Tu, io ed il bosco."  
Nicole fece un movimento talmente veloce che l'occhio di Dolls non riuscì a catturalo. Cominciò a frugare nelle tasche dell'uomo: aveva imparato dai suoi errori; trovò il cellulare dell'uomo e lo sbriciolò con la pressione di una sola mano.  
"Lo sapevo." Dolls guardò la donna negli occhi, la luna brillava in cielo e lui poteva distinguere chiaramente il viola delle di lei iridi. "Chi sei, realmente?"  
Nicole continuò a sorridere, "chi sono io? Io sono Nicole Dracula Haught, l'ultimo vampiro." Il suo tono era fiero e sicuro.  
Dolls trattenne il fiato, non riusciva a crederci.  
"Come sapevi che ti avrei sentito, pronunciare luogo e orario, sapendo che ero nella camera di Waverly e tu nel tuo furgone? E sopratutto, perché siamo qui?" Chiese, senza perdere il sorriso.  
"Era un test, sapevo che non eri umana. E siamo qui, vampiro, perché la mia morte sarà la tua fine." L'uomo sorrise.  
"Pensi che ti ucciderò?" Nicole si guardò attorno, annoiata.  
"Sì, tu mi ucciderai, qui, questa notte."  
Nicole annuì, "sbagliato. Io non ti farò proprio nulla."  
L'uomo guardò la donna, senza riuscire a comprendere il significato di quelle parole.  
"Non sono una stupida, Xavier Dolls. Io non posso ucciderti." Nicole continuava a sorridere.  
"Quindi cosa farai? Andrai via, sperando di non essere trovata?"  
Nicole proruppe in una risata ricca di divertimento e scherno, "assolutamente no! Io resterò con gli Earp, scoperò la giovane Earp ancora e ancora, e, alla fine, dopo essere stata sotto il suo stesso tetto... io ucciderò Wynonna Earp."  
Dolls sferrò un pugno alla mandibola di Nicole, ma la donna sembrava non averlo neppure percepito.  
"Lurida puttana! Ti ucciderò prima che tu possa avvicinarti ancora a loro!" Dolls era incazzato come una bestia ferita.  
"Sei un uomo morto, Dolls, e i morti non possono fermarmi."  
"Hai detto che non mi ucciderai, cosa pensi che mi impedirà di andare da Wynonna e dirle tutto?!" Urlò.  
"Infatti, io non ti ucciderò, ma l'ultimo volto che vedrai in vita tua, sarà il mio." Gli occhi di Nicole brillavano di un viola intenso e violento, "hai firmato la tua condanna a morte, Xavier Dolls, venendo qui da solo."  
Nicole fischiò, e il suono risuonò fra gli alberi come un gelido canto funebre.  
Il bosco si riempì di suoni.  
"Io sono l'ultima discendete del Conte Dracula, nelle mie vene scorre il suo veleno." Un secondo dopo, Dolls e Nicole furono circondati da degli animali: lupi, topi e gufi. "Ho il controllo sulle creature della notte, esattamente come lui; ci sono solo tre cose che possono uccidermi a questo mondo: il sole, il legno di frassino e... beh l'altra è piuttosto improbabile."  
Dolls non aveva con sé la pistola, poteva solo fissare gli occhi famelici dei lupi che lo circondavano.  
"Come vedi: non sarò io ad ucciderti, Xavier Dolls." Nicole si voltò, pronta ad andarsene.  
"Dimmi solo un'ultima cosa: perché vuoi uccidere Wynonna Earp?"  
Nicole continuò a dare le spalle all'uomo. "Quel vampiro, quello ucciso da Wynonna Earp, lei era mia madre. Voleva solo parlare, vivere in pace, ma è stata uccisa senza pietà." Nicole ricominciò a camminare.  
"Hai perso, Nicole Dracula Haught! Hai perso!" Dolls scoppiò in una folle risata isterica.  
Nicole si voltò verso di lui, giusto in tempo per vedere i lupi che cominciavano a sbranarlo.


End file.
